Jorel Otal (No 62)
by Reimusha
Summary: Red conduit Liz sur les traces d'un nouveau blacklisté, Jorel Otal. Il ne sait pas qu'il est attiré volontairement dans un piège qui va les mettre tous deux en danger. COMPLET !
1. Chapter 1

**Refonte et republication de cette première fic sur l'univers de The Blacklist, écrite en octobre 2014.**

**L'intrigue se déroule entre la première et la deuxième saison, au moment où la complicité entre Liz et Red est au plus fort, leur relation ayant survécu à l'aveu du rôle qu'a joué Red dans la mort de Sam, mais où l'ambiguïté du lien qui les unit divise encore les clans entre daddygaters et lizzington. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi mon camp ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, si l'envie vous en prend, laissez-moi un commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis. Vous aurez toujours une réponse de ma part.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE UN<strong>

* * *

><p>Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Sa vue avait-elle baissé ou l'alimentation de la lampe torche commençait-elle à faiblir ? Tout devenait flou et sombre. Si sombre.<p>

Il secoua lentement la tête, réveillant la migraine qui tapait avec insistance contre sa tempe droite.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il se serra étroitement autour du corps froid d'Elisabeth Keen, essayant vainement de lui transmettre encore un peu de sa chaleur. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme et le caressèrent avec douceur pour tenter de réveiller ses fonctions vitales.

Lizzie.

Il avait failli. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Raymond Reddington n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière et heurta le mur de béton derrière lui. Son œil droit ne voyait plus rien à présent. L'air appauvri en oxygène rendait sa respiration de plus en plus pénible et douloureuse et il s'imagina un instant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, happant avec peine le peu d'air qui lui restait. Il observa avec intérêt les points noirs qui dansaient devant son œil valide et les vit se multiplier. Ses poumons étaient en feu.

Combien de temps encore avant de perdre conscience ?

Il ne craignait pas les Ténèbres il avait depuis longtemps appris à composer avec elles. Il ne craignait pas davantage la Mort pour l'avoir lui-même donnée si souvent.

Ce qu'il craignait, c'était de laisser Lizzie mourir à ses côtés sans avoir eu la possibilité de lui avouer la vérité. De la laisser partir dans l'ignorance de qui elle était et de ce que lui était pour elle.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à présent. Un bruit sourd et récurrent martelait sa tête au rythme de son influx migraineux et il grimaça sous l'effet de la souffrance. Un nuage de poussières venu du plafond virevolta dans l'air alourdi. Les particules jouèrent un moment dans la lueur faiblarde de la lampe avant de retomber, inertes, sur le sol bétonné.

Raymond Reddington ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se gorgeant avec insistance du parfum de Lizzie. Une dernière fois.

**oooOoOooo**

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide, Lizzie ? »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, Elizabeth Keen sentit l'une des larges mains de Red se poser avec fermeté au bas de son dos tandis que, de l'autre, il remontait doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque. Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules nues et lui sourit dans le miroir qui leur faisait face.

« Encore une fois, Red, vous m'avez imposé une robe qui flatte votre ego », dit Liz en observant son reflet avec attention.

Elle vit Reddington prendre le temps de la regarder de haut en bas, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Si elle flatte quelque chose, ce n'est que votre silhouette, Lizzie. Mon épouse ne saurait souffrir de médiocrité. »

Il plongea la main dans une des poches de sa veste de smoking et en sortit une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution.

« Votre alliance, Lizzie », dit-il en lui tendant le coffret ouvert, dans un geste qui sembla à Liz un peu trop solennel pour être honnête.

Elle saisit l'anneau finement ciselé et le regarda. Or blanc et saphir. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement que mettait son partenaire à lui offrir une alliance si onéreuse pour jouer un simple rôle.

« Pas de médiocrité », répéta-t-il d'une voix suave, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Il prit l'anneau et le lui passa lui-même au doigt, feignant d'ignorer le regard appuyé que lui lançait Liz.

« Ce soir, reprit Reddington, beaucoup des personnes que nous croiserons me connaissent suffisamment pour savoir que je ne laisserai jamais mon épouse afficher la moindre preuve de banalité. Si nous voulons faire illusion, Liz, il faut que tout soit parfaitement étudié. Jusque dans les moindres détails. »

Il ouvrit une seconde boîte et en sortit une alliance plus sobre que celle d'Elizabeth, un simple anneau sans parure. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme la prit et la lui passa au doigt avec la même gravité dont il avait fait preuve avec elle.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, murmura Red en regardant son annulaire.

- Reparlez-moi de cet homme… commença Lizzie.

- Jorel Otal, compléta-t-il.

- Jorel Otal, répéta-telle, sceptique. On dirait le nom d'un méchant de Star Trek. »

- Presque. Je crois qu'il est d'origine néerlandaise, plaisanta Red. C'est un ancien associé.

- Qui vous a doublé…, hasarda-t-elle.

- Qui aurait bien voulu. Je n'ai jamais aimé ni ses méthodes, ni son goût prononcé pour les perversions sexuelles.

- De quel type ?

- Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, croyez-moi.

- Je déteste les surprises, Red. »

Reddington soupira et baissa la tête quelques instants.

« Son empire actuel est basé sur son site de pornographie en ligne. C'est la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Dès que l'on creuse un peu, on trouve des choses beaucoup moins ragoutantes.

- Comme quoi ? »

Il leva vers elle des yeux qui lui semblèrent soudain las et accablés.

« Enlèvements, séquestrations, viols.

- Il fait dans le snuff ?

- Qui ne fait pas de snuff de nos jours ? ironisa Red. Jorel a ceci de particulier que ses vidéos ne mettent en scène que des enfants.

- Des enfants…, répéta Lizzie, mal à l'aise.

- De très jeunes enfants. Tous âgés de moins de huit ans. Il pense qu'au-delà de cet âge, ils perdent un peu de leur innocence et que ses films sont moins… (il caressa son menton d'un air pensif) Quel était le terme qu'il utilisait, déjà ? Ah : sincères. »

Malgré le sarcasme qui pesait dans sa voix, l'expression qu'affichait Reddington à ce moment n'avait rien d'amusante.

_C'est personnel_, songea Liz.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… (il s'interrompit et inspira profondément avant de reprendre) Je ne peux pas laisser cet individu continuer son business répugnant en prétendant qu'il est un de mes associés. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça.

- Que va-t-il se passer, ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Rien, ma chère. Nous sommes invités à l'une de ses ventes privées. Jorel Otal pense s'absoudre de ses péchés en organisant des ventes aux enchères destinées aux grands de ce monde, dont les bénéfices sont entièrement reversés à des orphelinats. Il dirige une dizaine d'associations caritatives à travers le monde, toutes en charge de la protection de l'enfance…

- Mon Dieu…, murmura Lizzie.

- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Red.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il se sert dans des orphelinats ?

- Parfois oui. Parfois non. Tout dépend du profil réclamé par ses clients. »

Il se tut et regarda Liz dans les yeux.

« Jorel Otal est un authentique monstre, Lizzie. N'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet. Il est prêt à tout pour faire prospérer ses affaires. Mais il est encore plus déterminé à repousser les limites de sa propre perversité. Il engage des millions dans la recherche de nouveaux plaisirs inédits. Je parle bien sûr de son plaisir. Celui de ses victimes l'intéresse d'autant moins qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne peut plus jouir sans infliger à l'autre les pires souffrances.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué vous-même ? Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas dans vos cordes, Red ?

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira-t-il. Il se trouve qu'il a actuellement en sa possession des documents qui m'appartiennent et sur lesquels je souhaite remettre la main. Sans sa collaboration, je risque fort de ne pas les retrouver. Le FBI peut me fournir les moyens dont je manque.

- Vous ne manquez d'aucun moyen, Red, plaisanta Liz.

- Parfois si, Lizzie.

- Et donc, ce soir ?

- Nous partons en repérage.

- Pourquoi en prétendant être mariés ?

- Jorel éprouve une fascination malsaine pour moi. Savoir que le vieil ours que je suis s'est marié ne manquera pas de l'intriguer. Il voudra vous rencontrer. Peut-être même vous séduire.

- Je suis l'appât…

- Vous le faites toujours avec une exquise candeur, Lizzie. C'est ce qui fait toute votre crédibilité. »

Il s'approcha et posa lui encadra le visage de ses mains. Il captura son regard et se pencha légèrement vers elle pour poser son front sur le sien.

« Lizzie. Je ne le laisserai pas vous faire le moindre mal. Vous le savez ?

- Je sais, Red », murmura Liz, troublée de sentir son visage si près d'elle.

Son haleine sentait le dentifrice de l'hôtel, qui ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement l'odeur du whisky qu'il venait de boire.

« Bien », dit-il comme si cela clôturait leur discussion.

Il regarda sa montre en haussant les sourcils.

« Si vous êtes prête, Lizzie, il est temps pour nous de partir. »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Red inclina la tête sur le côté et lui sourit. Elle aimait ce sourire. Elle se sentait tellement en confiance avec lui. N'était-il pas son ange gardien, l'homme de l'ombre qui veillait sur elle ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver avec Red à ses côtés ? Elle le regarda déployer d'un geste fluide le large châle qu'il avait acheté à son attention et il le lui drapa autour des épaules. Lui-même enfila son épais manteau noir et vissa l'un de ses chapeaux sur sa tête. Il lui ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et, d'un geste, l'invita à sortir.

**oooOoOooo**

« Lizzie, si vous voulez être crédible, il va falloir y mettre du vôtre…

- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Red la regarda et désigna d'un geste du bras l'espace qui les séparait dans l'habitacle de la limousine.

« Nous ne saurions être plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, trésor. Jeunes mariés et déjà si distants… »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Lizzie, dit-il avec gravité, je n'abuserai pas de la situation, mais si nous voulons faire croire que nous sommes mariés, il faut agir comme tel. »

Liz secoua la tête et s'approcha à son tour.

- Je sais, Red. C'est juste que… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Reddington ne répondit rien et se contenta de la dévisager longuement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« C'est stupide, je sais… chuchota Liz, contrite.

- Non. Ce n'est pas stupide, Lizzie. Au contraire, je trouve ça intéressant. Le FBI vous formate tellement que la plupart des agents ne savent plus comment faire appel à leur instinct. Je suis content que vous prêtiez une oreille attentive au vôtre. »

Il lui saisit la main et la serra doucement.

« Ne m'appelez plus Red, Lizzie. Je préfère Raymond, ou Ray. Et nous allons nous tutoyer.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire ça, Raymond, répondit-elle en insistant un peu trop sur le prénom du Concierge du Crime.

- Tu pourras, affirma-t-il. Ce soir, Lizzie, tu es ma femme. Nous venons de nous marier, je t'aime et te chéris plus que tout. Agis comme une épouse amoureuse et attentionnée, pends-toi à mon bras, ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

- D'accord, Re… Ray.

- Pas de faux pas, Lizzie. Nous sommes seuls, ce soir.

- Cooper en était ravi, d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense ce vieux grincheux. Jorel renifle le FBI à dix miles à la ronde. Mon plan ne fonctionnera que si nous agissons seuls. »

Il pressa sa main plus fort et la porta à ses lèvres.

« As-tu confiance en moi, Lizzie ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et vibrante.

- Oui.

- Bien.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir sur Otal ?

- Mis à part le fait qu'il a perdu un testicule dans une explosion il y a quatre ans, rien.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- J'étais avec lui. C'est moi qui avais commandité l'attentat.

- Le sait-il ?

- Impossible, j'ai bien dissimulé mes traces et je me suis arrangé pour être également blessé dans l'explosion. S'il avait le moindre doute, j'imagine qu'il ne m'aurait pas invité ce soir.

- Sauf s'il voulait se venger. »

Red se tut et se mordit la joue, perplexe.

« Eh bien, la partie pourrait s'avérer plus complexe que prévue », dit-il à mi-voix.

Il embrassa la main de Liz et la tint serrée dans la sienne tout le temps du trajet.

« Mr Reddington, les salua le majordome qui les accueillit à l'entrée de la gigantesque demeure. Mr Otal sera ravi de vous voir ici.

- Le plaisir sera partagé, Arthur », lui assura Red d'un ton enjoué.

Liz regarda autour d'elle, abasourdie. Dembe les avait emmenés à l'extérieur de Toronto, à au moins 20 miles de la dernière maison. Elle le vit échanger un regard avec Red et rentrer dans la limousine pour aller la garer plus loin. Il les attendrait. Entre Red et Dembe, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être davantage en sécurité.

Elle sentit Red la tirer patiemment par le bras pour la faire avancer. Elle leva vers lui des yeux surpris auxquels il répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

« Ma chérie ? Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur », dit-il en pressant son bras plus fort.

Elle hocha la tête et monta les marches à ses côtés, se raccrochant à son bras.

« Relax, agent Keen », murmura-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle relâcha un peu sa pression sur le bras de Red et se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Ça, c'est une bonne fille », approuva Red à mi-voix.

Ils gravirent ensemble les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte démesurée, une femme minuscule aux formes affriolantes engoncées dans une robe trop courte vint à leur rencontre, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres pleines et charnues.

« Raymond ! Quel plaisir ! Cela fait si longtemps… »

Lizzie remarqua avec ennui la petite moue boudeuse avec laquelle elle ponctua ses mots. Cette femme flirtait avec Red. Devant son nez. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Lorène, je suis si heureux de te revoir. Je te présente mon épouse, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, voici Lorène, la maîtresse de maison. »

Il s'écarta galamment pour laisser l'occasion aux deux femmes de se saluer.

« Lorène, c'est un plaisir, lâcha Liz avec mauvaise humeur.

- Quelle charmante nouvelle, Elizabeth, minauda la femme d'un air faussement poli. Raymond a eu beau nous habituer aux surprises les plus inattendues, celle-ci surpasse de loin toutes les autres. (elle reporta son attention sur le Concierge du Crime et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur) Tu es un cachottier, Ray. »

Red prit la main de Lorène et, la portant à ses lèvres, la baisa avec délicatesse.

« Merci pour ton accueil, ma chère. Peux-tu nous indiquer la salle des ventes ?

- Je vais vous confier aux soins de Tania », dit-elle en faisant signe à une jeune créature décharnée qui patientait à distance.

La jeune femme qui les rejoignit n'avait guère plus que la peau sur les os. Elle paradait avec hauteur dans une robe de créateur qui flottait sur elle comme une voile de navire sur un mat. Lorraine l'observa s'avancer vers eux avec un regard appréciateur qui fit courir des frissons dans le dos de Lizzie.

« Tania vous conduira, dit Lorène. Aurai-je le plaisir de te voir à l'étage, Raymond ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il, laconique.

- Alors à plus tard. Elizabeth, ce fut un plaisir.

- Pour moi aussi », mentit Liz avec un sourire crispé.

Ils suivirent Tania qui les fit descendre un escalier menant au sous-sol. Red coula un œil discret aux mâchoires serrées de Lizzie et s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? demanda Liz entre ses dents.

- Tu, lui rappela Red dans un souffle. Tu as apprécié Lorène ?

- Elle est charmante. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Jorel était marié.

- Il ne l'est pas. Nous sommes chez elle. Jorel est son frère.

- Y a-t-il d'autres choses que j'ignore ?

- Si c'est le cas, je m'arrangerai pour combler les blancs au fur et à mesure où ils se présenteront à toi.

- Je ne l'aime pas, dit finalement Liz.

- Je l'aurais parié.

- Tu as couché avec elle. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Cela te dérange ?

- Cela devrait ?

- Ce soir, tu es ma femme, Lizzie. Bien sûr que ça te dérange ! Tu as eu la plus parfaite des réactions Lorène ne peut ignorer que son petit numéro avec moi t'a mise en colère. Elle cherchera encore à me séduire d'ici la fin de la soirée, rien que pour te tester.

- Qu'elle essaye », murmura Liz.

Red s'esclaffa et lui prit la main.

« Une exquise candeur », dit-il en écho aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées moins d'une heure auparavant.

Tania les menait en silence à travers un dédale de couloirs somptueusement décorés. Red fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il prenait la mesure de l'ostentation des lieux. Jorel et Lorène avaient fait du chemin depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette demeure. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ?

« Sera-ce encore loin, ma chère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte à leur guide anorexique.

- Vous y êtes, répondit la créature en tendant son long bras maigre d'un geste mou pour leur désigner une immense salle dans laquelle s'égaillaient déjà une vingtaine de personnes.

- Merci, répondit Red en passant devant elle.

Il posa une main au creux du dos de Liz et, d'une légère pression, la guida l'intérieur de la salle. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de laisser sa main s'attarder quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire et, du bout des doigts, caressa doucement la jeune femme à travers l'étoffe de sa robe. Il vit Lizzie se retourner et lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Par ici, ma chérie », dit-il en lui ouvrant le chemin.

Plusieurs des personnes présentes s'étaient retournées à leur entrée et les dévisageaient tous deux sans aucune pudeur. Liz se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux devant les visages curieux qui lui faisaient face. D'une poussée ferme, Reddington la fit avancer en direction de l'attroupement.

« Raymond ! Nous ne t'espérions plus ! »

L'homme qui s'était ainsi exprimé avec éclat se détacha du groupe et les rejoignit en deux longues enjambées. Il ouvrit les bras et se colla au Concierge du Crime qui l'accueillit en souriant avant de déposer deux baisers sonores sur chacune de ses joues.

Red et son concept de l'amitié virile. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et tu ne viens pas seul, vieux bandit ! s'exclama l'homme rougeaud en se tournant vers Liz pour la détailler avec attention.

- Elizabeth, mon épouse, répondit Red en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Liz pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Ton épouse ? s'exclama son ami, ravi. Ray, espèce de vieux cochon !

- Ma chérie, je te présente William Alden, un vieil ami un peu vulgaire.

- Enchantée, Mr Alden, dit Lizzie en lui tendant la main.

- Soyez prudente, mon enfant, dit Alden en s'emparant prestement de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Ce vieux serpent est venimeux.

- Peut-être le suis-je aussi, Mr Alden… », rétorqua Liz avec un sourire provocateur, les yeux fixés sur l'imposante chevalière en or qui ornait l'auriculaire boudiné de l'homme.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et regarda Reddington.

« Une femme qui a de l'humour ! Arrange-toi pour la garder, celle-là !

- J'y compte bien…, murmura Red en resserrant son bras autour de sa jeune partenaire.

- Connais-tu les lots mis en vente ? demanda William Alden en se penchant vers Reddington.

- Quelques uns. Seulement ceux que Jorel a laissé filtrer.

- Certains devraient soulever ton intérêt, affirma Alden d'un ton sentencieux.

- Quand commence la vente ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. Je suppose que nous attendons encore quelques personnes. Tu devrais te rapprocher du serveur, mon ami, et goûter ce délicat Chardonnay 1986, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur en désignant le verre à pied démesuré qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je crains que le vin blanc ne me convienne plus autant qu'avant, Bill. Mes artères fatiguent.

- Dans ce cas, opte pour leur Château Angélus 1982. Il est époustouflant.

- Je croyais que tu ne livrais plus ce cru de 1982…

- Jorel sait se montrer très persuasif, mon ami. Et il semble qu'il ait des ressources insoupçonnées.

- C'est ce que je constate, remarqua Red avec gravité. Je te remercie, William. Nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Il emmena Liz vers le bar où se massaient la plupart des personnes.

« Souviens-toi de lui, dit-il à mi-voix. Nous aurons l'occasion de le revoir.

- Alden ? Il est sur la liste ?

- Oui. Il est plus connu sous le nom du Maître de Chai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus tard, Lizzie. Pour l'instant, Bill n'est pas notre ennemi.

- Encore une fois, nous protégeons un criminel, nota-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

- Nous ne le protégeons pas, nous attendons qu'il soit un peu plus mûr qu'il ne l'est actuellement pour le cueillir.

- Je dirais plutôt que, pour le moment, cela ne servirait pas tes intérêts de le livrer au FBI.

- Aussi, sourit Red avec bonne humeur. Je vois que tu commences à comprendre ma façon de fonctionner, Lizzie.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu me formes à penser comme toi.

- Peut-être. Cela te déplaît ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Ah ! »

Tout en devisant à voix basse, ils s'étaient approchés du bar où officiait un jeune serveur aussi zélé que gominé. Il remplissait adroitement de hauts verres ballon avec deux sortes de vin.

« Deux Château Angélus, Pierre, demanda Reddington.

- Bien, Mr Reddington. »

Liz fit la moue. Tout le monde connaissait Red et Red connaissait tout le monde. Où donc avait-elle mis les pieds ? Son partenaire se retourna, les deux verres à la main, et lui en tendit un.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Raymond.

- Le vin, Lizzie, est une affaire sérieuse. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la raison. Goûte. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif de Reddington. Celui-ci ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée du liquide pourpre. Tom et elle n'avaient jamais été de grands spécialistes en œnologie et la plupart des vins qu'ils achetaient venait des vignes californiennes. Ils s'en contentaient.

Ce vin-ci… elle s'était attendue au goût astringent du tanin et eut la surprise de savourer un vin très doux, presque liquoreux, avec malgré tout un enrobé qui rendait son caractère unique.

Elle leva les yeux de son verre, stupéfaite, et regarda Red. Celui-ci, la tête inclinée sur le côté, lui sourit avant de boire à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et elle l'entendit aspirer de l'air entre ses dents et faire rouler le vin sur sa langue. Cela ne l'étonna pas qu'il s'y connaisse en vins. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que l'était Raymond Reddington, l'œnologie était un passage obligé. Néanmoins, elle le soupçonna d'en faire un peu trop pour attirer son attention. Le nez dans son propre verre, elle étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Red.

- Tu essayes de m'épater ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? dit-il, feignant l'indignation.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour me séduire ? »

Il leva le menton et pencha fortement la tête sur la gauche dans une posture qu'elle connaissait bien. Il lui fit un large sourire et haussa les sourcils avec espièglerie avant de reprendre une seconde gorgée de son breuvage, cette fois sans aucune simagrée.

« Tu l'aimes ?

- Le vin ? Oui. Beaucoup. »

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers le serveur.

« Pierre, combien de bouteilles de Château Angélus Mr Otal met-il en vente ?

- Deux douzaines, Mr Reddington.

- Merci, Pierre. »

Il termina son verre et attendit que Lizzie finisse le sien. Il le lui prit des mains et posa les deux ballons sur le comptoir du bar.

« Allons nous asseoir, dit-il en guidant Liz vers les sièges en velours rouge disposés devant le table du commissaire priseur. Je présume que la vente ne va pas tarder. »

En effet, les convives commençaient eux aussi à se diriger vers le lieu des transactions. Red consulta ses invitations et emmena Liz vers les sièges qui leur étaient réservés. En galant homme, il la laissa s'asseoir avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il croisa les jambes et observa l'assemblée autour d'eux avec l'attention sereine d'un chat en chasse.

« D'autres connaissances ? demanda Lizzie avec curiosité.

- Beaucoup trop, murmura-t-il.

- Des blacklistés ?

- Non. Mais des personnes suffisamment influentes pour que cela m'intrigue.

- Je ne sentais pas cette soirée, lui rappela Liz.

- Je ne pense pas que nous craignions quelque chose ce soir, Lizzie. Et puis Dembe n'est pas loin. Au pire, je peux le contacter rapidement. »

Il tapota la poche de sa veste dans laquelle Liz savait qu'il avait dissimulé son mouchard.

Un grand silence interrompit soudain le brouhaha ambiant. Liz et Red se retournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit où convergeaient tous les regards. Un homme vêtu d'un costume rayé des années trente traçait nonchalamment son chemin vers le pupitre du commissaire priseur. Red le regarda avancer vers eux, les yeux étrécis.

« C'est lui, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Lui ? »

Il releva le menton et sa mâchoire inférieure se décala vers la droite tandis qu'il se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue.

« Jorel Otal », confirma-t-il d'une voix sourde.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

* * *

><p>Liz regarda l'homme qui s'avançait avec une assurance orgueilleuse au milieu de l'allée de fauteuils. Jorel Otal devait avoir la nostalgie des films de gangsters des années trente : son costar noir rayé de blanc, taillé sur mesure, tombait impeccablement sur son physique avantageux. Ses chaussures italiennes, sans doute hors de prix, claquaient avec force sur le plancher. Sous son chapeau noir, deux yeux bleus se posaient sur les invités avec la vitalité d'un rapace, pétillant de malignité dans son visage fier et anguleux.<p>

Liz le trouva extrêmement prétentieux et antipathique. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une aura de force et d'autorité qui la fascina un court instant. Un court instant, elle se demanda si cet homme d'apparence charmante était bien l'ordure pédophile que lui avait décrit Red. C'est le moment que choisit Jorel Otal pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Lizzie et le masque de bonhomie sous lequel il se dissimulait tomba immédiatement. Il n'y avait rien d'humain chez cet homme.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Red lui prit la main avec tendresse et, conscient d'être l'objet de l'attention de leur hôte, il la baisa dans un geste si simple et naturel qu'elle se sentit frissonner. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua la tension imperceptible qui crispait les épaules de Reddington. Sans s'arrêter, Jorel Otal adressa un signe de la tête au couple et gagna le pupitre de vente d'une démarche longue et souple.

Là, il se retourna d'une façon théâtrale pour faire face à ses invités et, écartant les bras, il sourit à pleine dents. Liz eut l'impression de voir un requin se régaler de la vue de son prochain repas.

« Mes amis, dit-il d'une voix étrangement fluette pour son gabarit, vous êtes venus ici ce soir dans un but noble. Ce soir, vos dons iront améliorer le quotidien de milliers d'enfants à travers le monde. Ce soir mes amis, vous allez changer des vies. Ce soir, vous changez le monde.

- Un peu grandiloquent, non ? demanda Lizzie en se penchant vers Red.

- Jorel a toujours aimé s'écouter parler.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça… Cela dit, ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous ayez en commun, fit-elle, malicieuse.

- Que dois-je comprendre, Lizzie ?

- Vous avez apparemment le même goût pour les galurins ridicules… »

Il tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard offensé.

Liz pouffa de rire et reporta son attention sur le maître des lieux. Jorel Otal s'entretenait à présent avec un homme grand et cachectique au teint verdâtre.

« Pourquoi a-t-il engagé un croquemort ?

- C'est Virgil Oldman, le meilleur commissaire-priseur de l'Ontario », lui précisa Red, amusé par la comparaison.

Les deux hommes discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Oldman hocha la tête et invita d'un geste Otal à rejoindre le pupitre. Celui-ci y monta, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le meuble massif et, tel un orateur romain devant son assemblée, acheva son discours pompeux.

« Mes amis, Mr Virgil Oldman ici présent (il tourna la tête vers l'homme et le salua avec solennité) va vous faire voyager. Nous avons des objets venus du monde entier, certains rares, d'autres inestimables. Rappelez-vous que, ce soir, vous n'êtes pas généreux qu'avec vous-mêmes, vous l'êtes aussi et avant tout avec mes enfants. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et de dépenser des sommes indécentes. »

Un concert d'applaudissements retentit pour ponctuer son laïus, auquel Liz et Red se joignirent de façon très modérée.

Jorel Otal s'éclipsa sous les vivats tandis que le commissaire-priseur prenait sa place au pupitre des ventes.

Il présenta dans un premier temps plusieurs objets de diverses valeurs et pour lesquels les personnes présentes firent mollement monter les enchères. Liz devina que le plus convoité restait à venir. Elle remua sur son siège et bailla longuement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Lizzie ?

- Je m'ennuie, Raymond. Je m'attendais à autre chose. Une forêt de bras levés, des joutes monétaires choquantes, des gens claquant l'équivalent du PIB de la République Démocratique du Congo dans une lampe art-déco hideuse… Ce genre de choses.

- Tu as vu trop de films. Une vraie vente aux enchères est bien plus disciplinée que ça, ma douce. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Oldman est en train d'écouler les lots sans importance. Le plus intéressant ne va pas tarder à arriver. La partie va devenir bien plus intéressante.

- Qu'as-tu appris jusqu'à présent ?

- Que tu te moquais de mes chapeaux.

- Je t'ai vexé ? demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

- Oui.

- Tu survivras, Ray.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi quand nous sortirons d'ici.

- Toujours des promesses… »

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec intensité. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard et flancha au bout de trente longues secondes.

« Quand un agent du FBI est incapable de gagner ce genre de combat, il ne lui reste que les lunettes noires, jeune fille », murmura-t-il d'un ton sec sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle frémit, consciente qu'il venait de lui donner une leçon méritée. Elle ne devait pas oublier qui était cet homme : Raymond Reddington, le Médiateur du Crime. Celui devant qui les plus grands criminels tremblaient, celui que beaucoup préféreraient ne jamais rencontrer. L'un des cinq hommes les plus craints et les plus recherchés du monde.

Elle sentait sur elle le regard insistant de Red et n'osa pas relever la tête pour l'affronter. C'était ridicule. Elle n'était plus une petite fille…

Une clameur s'éleva parmi les convives, lui offrant un répit bienvenu. Mr Oldman accueillait, des mains de l'un de ses employés, une bouteille de vin qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui que Red venait de lui faire goûter. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il s'était désintéressé d'elle. Jamais il ne l'avait observée de cette façon, si froid et menaçant. Voulait-il lui donner une simple leçon ou l'avait-elle réellement blessé avec cette histoire saugrenue de chapeau ? La main de l'homme venant s'emparer de la sienne pour la caresser avec douceur lui apporta la réponse. Parfois, elle se sentait sur le fil du rasoir avec lui, comme si lui-même ne savait pas toujours quel comportement il devait adopter en sa présence. Cette ambiguïté entre eux s'était amplifiée depuis la fuite de Berlin, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait vu si heureux lorsqu'elle était revenue vers lui après son aveu pour la mort de Sam. Etait-ce le bonheur du père – ou assimilé - retrouvant sa fille ou celui de l'homme voyant revenir la femme qu'il aime ? Elle se posait de plus en plus souvent la question.

Et elle ? Pourquoi était-elle retournée auprès de lui ? Se sentait-elle si bien à ses côtés qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de lui ? L'aimait-elle ?

Troublée, elle ne remarqua pas que Red l'observait en silence, les sourcils froncés.

« Lizzie ? Je plaisantais.

- Je sais, Red.

- Tout va bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'étonna de le voir si plein de sollicitude à son égard. Cela aussi avait changé. Il était plus proche, plus protecteur. Plus tactile, songea-t-elle en sentant sa large main serrer la sienne avec force.

« Ça va, répondit-elle.

- Bien. Ça commence, lui dit-il en se rasseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence ? »

Pour toute réponse, il leva le menton et fit une petite moue satisfaite, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Lizzie suivit son regard et vit Mr Oldman terminer sa discussion avec l'employé qui lui avait apporté la bouteille de Château Angélus. Il positionna précautionneusement la bouteille poussiéreuse sur le présentoir et regagna son pupitre.

« Lot n° 17 : Château Angélus 1982, annonça-t-il. Grand cru classé venant des cépages français de Saint-Emilion. Nous avons ici affaire à un millésime rarissime que l'on ne trouve plus qu'aux meilleures tables du monde. Mr Otal propose un lot exceptionnel de deux douzaines de bouteilles. La mise à prix est d'un million de dollars.

Les paroles du commissaire-priseur semblaient avoir électrisé l'atmosphère.

« Un million cent mille euros, commença Oldman tandis que les premières mains se levaient. Un million deux cent mille. Un million trois cent mille. »

Cela n'en finissait pas. Lizzie regarda autour d'elle, effarée de voir ces gens s'empresser de dépenser une fortune pour quelques bouteilles. C'était un bon vin, certes, mais de là à dépenser une somme pareille… Red, les bras croisés, gardait le même petit sourire énigmatique. Il haussait les sourcils à chaque nouvelle enchère, semblant se divertir du spectacle.

« Trois millions deux cent mille. Allons, messieurs-dames, nous sommes à trois millions deux cent mille. Réfléchissez bien, c'est une opportunité que vous ne risquez pas de retrouver, encouragea Oldman. Ah, Mme Gardner : trois millions cinq cent mille. Personne d'autre ? Trois millions cinq cent mille une fois. Trois millions cinq cent mille deux fois… »

Très lentement, Red leva la main droite grande ouverte, les cinq doigts bien écartés et fit un signe du menton en direction d'Oldman.

« Et Mr Reddington ! Cinq millions ! »

Un murmure stupéfait parcourut l'assemblée. Liz se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec effarement.

« Voyons, personne pour monter au-dessus ? Mme Gardner ? »

La vieille dame signifia d'un geste qu'elle s'arrêtait là.

« Eh bien cinq millions une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Adjugé à cinq millions pour Mr et Mme Reddington. »

La salle applaudit et Red souleva un chapeau imaginaire pour la saluer. Il se retourna vers William Alden qui était installé non loin d'eux et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

« Red ! Que faites… - fait-tu ? s'indigna Liz qui s'était momentanément oubliée et avait failli le vouvoyer sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Nous sommes ici pour dépenser des sommes dispendieuses, Lizzie. Ne décevons pas nos hôtes.

- Cinq millions, Raymond !

- C'est pour une bonne cause, Lizzie chérie », dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment la cuisse.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, hébétée. C'était donc ça, être riche. Pouvoir dépenser sans compter pour des frivolités. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être à l'aise avec ce concept.

« L'argent n'est qu'un moyen, Lizzie. Pas une fin », lui rappela Red.

Ils virent passer d'autres lots qui ne semblèrent pas attirer l'attention de Reddington. Il baladait nonchalamment son regard parmi les invités, saluant de la tête ceux qui le félicitaient silencieusement pour sa très belle acquisition.

« Et maintenant, le clou de cette soirée, notre dernier lot. »

A ces mots, Red sursauta et se pencha légèrement en avant, soudain attentif.

« Lot n° 26 : parure ancienne non signée. Or blanc pavée de saphirs et diamants brillantés et baguettes. Elle se compose d'un collier draperie à sept fleurs ornées de saphirs principaux sur pavage de diamants baguettes. Tour de cou rivière serti de diamants brillantés. Accompagné d'une paire de clips d'oreilles assortis au modèle. Monture en or blanc. Poids des saphirs principaux : 22,03 carats. Poids total des diamants : 38 à 42 carats. »

Oldman avait tout récité de mémoire et Lizzie ne put qu'estimer son professionnalisme. Elle n'avait rien compris à part les mots « saphir » et « diamant ». Elle plissa les yeux pour voir le collier et le trouva magnifique. Elle s'étonna de constater qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à la bague que Red lui avait offerte comme alliance. Un hasard ?

Son faux mari semblait éprouver un grand intérêt pour le lot et ressemblait à cet instant précis à un fauve qui vient de repérer sa proie. Immobile, son corps entier tendu vers l'avant, il dévorait la parure des yeux. Elle vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et sa mâchoire inférieure se déplacer vers la droite. Elle connaissait bien ses tics. Celui-ci voulait dire que toute son attention était fixée sur le but à atteindre.

Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse plumer au poker par Dembe !

« Mise à prix deux millions cinq cent mille dollars. »

La bataille de mains débuta, faisant monter les enchères jusqu'à la somme inconcevable de sept millions de dollars. Red n'avait pas fait un geste, attendant que le rythme baisse progressivement. Deux personnes restèrent bientôt en lice pour la parure et Reddington se joignit à eux. Ils atteignirent rapidement dix millions et Lizzie regardait Red avec inquiétude. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la valeur de son patrimoine. Il était riche, elle l'avait toujours concédé, mais ce soir elle comprenait que sa fortune allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Personne ne gaspillait dix millions de dollars dans un collier pour le plaisir. Et puis qu'allait-il en faire de ce collier ? A qui allait-il l'offrir ?

« Vingt millions pour Mr Reddington. Nous sommes à vingt millions. »

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Venait-il vraiment de faire grimper les enchères de dix millions en une fois ? Elle mesura avec quel acharnement il désirait cette parure.

« Adjugé à vingt millions pour Mr Reddington, et permettez-moi de vous en féliciter personnellement. »

Red le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Mesdames, messieurs, la vente est désormais terminée. Vous pouvez vous restaurer au bar. Les personnes ayant fait des acquisitions peuvent venir découvrir leurs lots avec moi. »

Red se leva et invita Liz à faire de même. Ils rejoignirent Mr Oldman qui les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Mr Reddington, Madame, laissez-moi vous conduire personnellement dans notre chambre privée où votre parure vous attend déjà.

- Merci, Virgil, répondit Red.

- Laissez-moi encore vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous savoir en possession de ce collier, dit Oldman d'une voix guindée en leur ouvrant le chemin. Savez-vous, chère madame Reddington, qu'il aurait appartenu à la Reine Marie-Antoinette elle-même ? »

Liz, troublée d'être appelée « Madame Reddington », secoua la tête. Red posa sa main au creux de son dos et l'accompagna à la suite du commissaire-priseur dans le capharnaüm inhérent aux coulisses de toute vente aux enchères. Il aimait toujours autant surprendre Lizzie et lui faire découvrir certains aspects de son monde. Il savait qu'elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié cet étalage vulgaire de l'argent du crime mais il l'avait sentie intriguée malgré tout par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Cela resterait un souvenir. Un souvenir dont il faisait désormais partie.

Oldman les conduisit dans une petite pièce capitonnée de rouge. Sur une petite console de merisier trônait le coffret ouvert dans lequel Liz reconnut le collier, accompagné de ses boucles d'oreilles assorties. Red s'y dirigea et prit délicatement le bijou. Il le tint devant Lizzie et lui fit signe de se retourner. Elle avisa un miroir accroché au mur et lui fit face, laissant Red lui passer le collier autour du cou et l'attacher. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut l'impression étrange de contempler quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas elle avec ce collier magnifique et hors de prix étincelant sur sa gorge dénudée, serrée de près par cet homme plein de charme et d'allant, si élégant dans son smoking. Dans une autre vie, elle songea qu'ils auraient fait un beau couple. Dans une autre vie…

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser le long de ses bras. Se penchant en avant, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue et lui sourit dans le miroir.

« Tu ne dis rien, ma chérie ? », murmura-t-il, volontairement taquin.

Lizzie se retourna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et se pendit à son cou.

« Raymond ! », piailla-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à son niveau.

Red ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et c'est avec stupeur qu'il sentit leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Elle l'embrassa avec sincérité, comme la femme amoureuse qu'elle était supposée être. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira fermement contre lui et lui ouvrit la bouche pour goûter sa langue. A sa grande surprise, elle se laissa faire.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné sous le regard embarrassé de Mr Oldman qui s'éclipsa en silence. Red sentit une délicieuse chaleur se répandre comme un baume dans ses vieux os fatigués. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Ce fut Liz qui rompit leur étreinte avec douceur et il s'écarta à regret, les yeux rivés à ceux de sa compagne.

« Merci », chuchota-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Un toussotement discret les fit sursauter et ils se détournèrent vivement, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

Jorel Otal se tenait devant eux, souriant et affable. Il se précipita sur Liz et s'empara de sa main pour l'amener promptement à ses lèvres. Toucher cet homme immédiatement après son baiser enflammé avec Red fit frémir la jeune femme et elle recula légèrement, butant contre son partenaire. Celui-ci posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

« Elizabeth ! s'exclama Otal avec emphase. Lorène ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez si jolie, mais ça ne m'étonne pas : ma sœur a toujours été d'un naturel très jaloux elle ne supportera jamais l'idée que l'un de ses amants les plus talentueux ait pu lui échapper.

- Elizabeth et moi sommes déjà mariés, Jorel, répondit Red d'une voix dangereusement basse et calme. Il n'est pas utile de lui faire l'éloge de mes talents…

- Ah, Raymond ! Comme je t'envie. Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu désirais. »

Red laissa échapper un rire bref qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Ne me fais pas pleurer, mon ami. Nous savons tous les deux lequel de nous parvient le plus facilement à ses fins. »

Otal secoua la tête et relâcha la main de Liz, au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Elle se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya contre Red qu'elle sentit prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Jorel ? Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire qui ne pouvait attendre ?

- Minsk, répondit Otal. J'ai la réponse que tu cherchais.

- Vraiment ? »

Reddington semblait sceptique. Liz ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais Red s'était crispé à l'évocation de Minsk et elle se demanda quelle importance cela pouvait avoir pour lui. Malgré l'indifférence avec laquelle Reddington avait répondu, elle savait qu'Otal avait capté son attention.

Jorel Otal. Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Au-delà de son charme et de son physique de mannequin, l'homme gardait une attitude de prédateur qui se reflétait dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses regards. La façon dont il la dévisageait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se sentait en danger avec cet homme. La main de Red serrant son épaule lui confirma que lui-même ne le sous-estimait pas.

Elle remarqua brusquement qu'il charriait avec lui une étrange odeur de terre humide et de moisi et s'étonna qu'un homme de sa classe laisse passer ce genre de détails.

« Vraiment, répondit-il avec aplomb.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici, Ray, rétorqua Otal en riant. Je t'attendrai dans mon bureau. »

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'eux. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'immobilisa. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.

« Tu te souviens où se trouve mon bureau, Ray ? »

A nouveau ce ton déplaisant, à la fois moqueur et condescendant. Liz ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

« Je n'ai pas oublié », confirma Red.

Otal hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir, les laissant seuls.

« Vous lui faites confiance ? »

Red ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle s'était adressée à lui comme l'agent Keen et non comme son épouse.

« Je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui si je faisais confiance à mes associés, Lizzie, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Surtout à un associé comme Jorel Otal. Il sait l'importance qu'a Minsk pour moi et pourrait vouloir s'en servir pour m'attirer dans un piège. Il est rustre et uniquement gouverné par ses pulsions mais je n'ai jamais fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Peut-être avais-tu raison d'imaginer qu'il pourrait vouloir se venger pour l'attentat. Bien que je ne le croie pas capable d'autant de réflexion sans un peu d'aide, je préfère me méfier. Je n'aime pas les surprises. »

Il se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes, le visage fermé, puis se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Et à propos de surprise, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Lizzie ?

- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Ce baiser, Lizzie.

- Oh. Ça. J'ai improvisé. », dit-elle avec légèreté en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte.

Il éclata de rire et la suivit pour la saisir par le bras. Il la retint et se colla contre elle, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Agent Keen, murmura-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse, je vais vous embaucher plus souvent dans les missions d'infiltration.

- Je pensais que vous seriez trop occupé à montrer votre « talent » à Lorène.

- Jalouse, Lizzie ?

- Non. Malade, plutôt. Je vous imagine mal avoir une relation avec une femme aussi vulgaire.

- Lizzie, je n'ai pas de relation avec Lorène Otal.

- Elle semble penser que si, d'après son frère.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'elle peut ou non penser à mon propos. »

Il lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Lizzie, toi et toi seule est au centre de mes pensées. Tu l'as toujours été.

- Mais pourquoi, Red ?

- Plus tard, Lizzie. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de discussion.

- Ça n'est jamais le lieu et le moment pour en parler, Red, soupira Liz avec lassitude. Je suis fatiguée de vous suivre aveuglément.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, lui promit-il. Pour l'heure, nous devons sortir indemnes de cette soirée et, pour ça, il faut que tu reprennes ton rôle. »

Elle hocha la tête et lui lança un regard intense dans lequel tournoyaient des dizaines de questions en suspens.

« Voyons, Lizzie. Je viens d'offrir à mon épouse bien-aimée et un peu frivole un magnifique collier à vingt millions de dollars. Cela mérite bien un sourire… »

Elle soupira et il la vit se composer un masque en un instant. Il était toujours stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'adaptait aux situations. Sa capacité à laisser de côté ses émotions, même les plus fortes et les plus complexes, pour remplir sa mission en disait long sur son instinct de survie. Elle était comme lui.

« Bien, dit-il en la voyant reprendre contenance. Suis-moi.

- Nous allons voir Otal ?

- Bien obligés, maintenant qu'il m'a appâté. Son bureau est à l'étage.

- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas attendus pour nous accompagner ?

- Parce que c'est un pervers et qu'il raffole des situations malsaines. Il sait que ce que tu vas découvrir à l'étage va jeter un froid entre nous et il ne voudrait rater ça pour rien au monde.

- Et que vais-je découvrir à l'étage ? », demanda Liz, soudain mal à l'aise.

Red garda le silence quelques secondes, semblant chercher le meilleur moyen d'expliquer à Lizzie en quoi la perversion de leur hôte dépassait l'entendement. Elle le vit éviter son regard et sa bouche se tordit, signe qu'il se caressait l'intérieur de la joue du bout de la langue.

« Je ne pensais pas devoir me rendre à l'étage, Lizzie. En tout cas pas avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici sans protection.

- Qu'y a-t-il à l'étage, Raymond ?

- Un Hieros Gamos.

- Un… quoi ?

- Hieros. Gamos, articula-t-il. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend. Un Hiéros Gamos est un rituel sexuel censé apporter la lumière divine à ses adeptes. Personnellement, je qualifie plutôt ses soi-disant rituels de partouzes.

- Tu me dis qu'il y a une partouze à l'étage et que c'est là que nous allons ?

- Désolé, trésor. »

Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire amer.

« J'ai toujours été convaincue que le pouvoir menait à la perversité.

- C'est ce qui rend les hommes si prévisibles, Lizzie.

- As-tu déjà assisté à ses… orgies ?

- Oui.

- Y as-tu participé ?

- Lizzie, ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas entendre les réponses.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, Red.

- Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, Lizzie. Il existe des nuances dans le vrai monde.

- Comme c'est pratique.

- Lizzie, tu ne vois pas ? Tu fais exactement ce qu'il espère que tu fasses. Ce que nous verrons à l'étage ne doit pas nous détourner de la raison de notre présence ici. Jorel Otal. Lui seul compte. Ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé n'a aucun intérêt.

- Peut-être que ça en a pour moi. Pour comprendre qui tu es. Ce que tu es.

- Non, Lizzie. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on définit une personne. Je ne me laisserai pas réduire à la somme de tes suppositions.

- C'est pourtant tout ce que j'ai pour me fait une idée de toi. Des suppositions.

- Encore une fois, Lizzie, ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour une dispute. Nous aurons cette discussion, je te le promets. Et ce jour-là, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance.

- Peut-être est-ce beaucoup exiger sans rien me donner en contrepartie.

- Je sais. »

Il resta à l'observer, en silence, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Une partie de lui voulait lui dire. Voulait se débarrasser de ce secret et le partager avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas cette torture de devoir attendre tout en sachant qu'il avait la clé de son passé. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Il avait espéré qu'elle pourrait patienter le temps nécessaire mais leurs récentes et nombreuses anicroches le faisaient de plus en plus douter que ce fut le cas. Elle était déterminée et il savait qu'elle s'engouffrerait dans la première brèche qu'elle repérerait pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'information, quelle qu'en fut la source. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tué Sam. Pour ça qu'il avait tiré sur Tom. Le moment venu, la vérité ne pourrait venir que de lui. Si elle l'apprenait d'une autre bouche que la sienne, il savait qu'il la perdrait pour toujours.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était d'espérer qu'elle ait plus de patience que lui à son âge.

« OK, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu gagnes. Comme toujours. Quel autre choix ai-je ?

- Celui de me voir disparaître, Lizzie. Un mot, un seul mot et je pars. Je te laisse tranquille.

- Avec toutes mes questions, compléta-t-elle. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux plus que tu partes. J'attends trop de réponses, Red, et tu es le seul à pouvoir me les apporter.

- Amis ?

- Amis, dit-elle avec résignation en serrant étroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

- Bien.

- Alors… nous allons voir des gens au beau milieu d'une bacchanale ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

- J'en ai peur.

- S'ils sont bien foutus, on pourrait au moins faire de belles photos et les poster sur Facebook.

- Lizzie, depuis quand les gens riches et influents sont-ils bien foutus ?

- Tu n'es pas mal, pourtant… »

Elle le dépassa et sortit de la chambre, le laissant se débattre avec cette déclaration.

**oooOoOooo**

Ils montèrent en silence les imposants escaliers en marbre qui menaient au premier étage. Red sentait la nervosité de Lizzie, et sa pâleur en disait long sur son niveau de stress.

« Du calme, Lizzie. Personne ne nous fera de mal là-haut. Crois-moi, ils sont trop occupés… »

Elle tourna vers lui un visage de craie.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Ray. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur Jorel Otal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'est pas clair.

- En ce qui concerne Jorel, rien n'est jamais clair, Lizzie. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit contre moi ce soir. Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, visiblement peu convaincue.

Les dernières marches apparaissaient devant eux, leur donnant une vue imprenable sur le spectacle se déroulant à l'étage. Le large corridor, plongé dans la pénombre, résonnait de souffles rauques et de gémissements contenus. Dissimulés dans les ombres se devinaient des corps nus enlacés se livrant à une danse obscène dans la moiteur de leur propre transpiration.

Liz se rapprocha de Red et s'efforça de regarder droit devant elle, le cœur battant. Partout autour d'eux, elle distinguait des couples, parfois des groupes, bougeant comme une seule et même entité sur un rythme qu'eux seuls semblaient percevoir. Ici et là, elle devinait un bras ou une jambe que la faible lueur d'une applique faisait sortir de l'ombre. Un dos musclé se contractant lascivement, une paire de fesses remuant avec frénésie dans un bruit humide et claquant.

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux.

« Nous y sommes presque, murmura Red. Surtout, ne regarde personne dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas leurs yeux que j'aurais pensé regarder en premier, fit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Red, quand nous serons sortis d'ici, je te tuerai.

- Et je te donnerai volontiers le couteau pour le faire, acquiesça-t-il. Mais je suis sérieux quand je te demande de ne regarder personne en particulier. Si l'un des hommes se trouvant ici a l'impression que tu t'intéresses à lui, il s'estimera en droit de t'inviter. Et nul ici ne peut refuser une invitation.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? grinça-t-elle.

- Non. Regarde tes pieds et reste collée à moi. »

Il l'entendit grommeler indistinctement quelque chose et sourit. La pudeur touchante de Lizzie l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait toujours trouvé terriblement dégradant de s'afficher de cette manière chez Jorel Otal mais connaissait plusieurs personnes de grande influence pour qui cet étage représentait le nec plus ultra en matière de divertissement. Il reconnut le secrétaire d'Etat à la défense, essayant de se cacher derrière un rideau avec une créature qui semblait à peine avoir dépassé l'âge de faire des pâtés de sable. Ou peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'à la tenue d'écolière japonaise dont elle s'était affublée ? Plus loin devant eux, la ministre des affaires étrangères était en grande conversation avec le sexe érigé du très jeune chanteur à la mode et à la réputation sulfureuse.

Hieros Gamos ! Jorel avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs. Si ses invités savaient qu'il avait simplement piqué l'idée de Stanley Kubrick après être allé voir son film posthume _Eyes Wide Shut_… Un vulgaire plagiat, voilà ce qu'était son fameux rituel orgasmique des puissants de ce monde.

Mais, aussi répugnantes que soient ces soirées orgiaques, elles avaient toujours été une manne providentielle pour Red et son incroyable réseau informationnel.

Il pressa le pas, entraînant Elizabeth à sa suite et faillit ne pas voir l'homme musculeux qui leur barrait la route. Reddington s'arrêta et se planta devant l'Apollon huileux, uniquement vêtu d'un minuscule string en cuir rouge qui en laissait bien trop entrevoir. Figé dans une ridicule posture de film porno, la montagne de muscles reluquait Liz sans aucune retenue, la déshabillant du regard tout en se passant lascivement la langue sur ses lèvres charnues.

« On dirait que quelqu'un s'est oublié sous la lampe à bronzer ! », railla Red d'une voix forte.

Il fit passer Lizzie derrière lui et s'interposa entre elle et le gladiateur.

« Salut, mignonne, dit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Tu n'aurais pas envie de lâcher papy pour venir t'amuser avec un vrai mâle ? »

Il prit diverses poses de bodybuilder pour scander sa proposition, faisant gonfler et dégonfler ses muscles hypertrophiés.

« La dame va rester avec moi, Conan », dit Red avec une menaçante douceur.

Un rire gras lui répondit et l'homme fit un geste en direction de Lizzie. Red lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit avec force, arrachant un couinement de douleur indigné à son propriétaire. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et Liz assista au spectacle incroyable de David faisant ployer Goliath. Elle savait que Red était un homme dangereux et elle avait eu maintes occasions de le voir à l'œuvre. Mais c'était chaque fois une délectation de contempler cet homme d'âge respectable à l'aspect banal, presque insignifiant, se débarrasser avec classe et facilité d'adversaires qui faisaient deux fois son gabarit. Ce soir, en le voyant évoluer avec tant de nonchalance dans son élégant smoking, elle osait même la comparaison avec James Bond.

_My name is Ray_, dit-elle dans le secret de sa tête. _Ray Mond…_

Elle pouffa tandis que Red assommait l'importun d'un coup de poing sur le nez avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Lizzie ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Je pensais à James Bond, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

- Si j'en crois ton rire moqueur, la comparaison n'est pas à mon avantage.

- Au contraire », dit-elle, mystérieuse.

Il la regarda, intrigué, mais s'abstint d'en demander davantage. La voir sourire était un privilège qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher quand il se présentait. Peu importait que cela fut à ses dépens.

« Alors, Mr Reddington, on aime jouer avec les éphèbes luisants ?

- Peut-être ai-je soustrait Mme Reddington à Mr Muscles trop vite. Il te plaisait ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Trop visqueux. On aurait dit un cochon de lait revenu dans du saindoux.

- Mon Dieu, j'en ai partout sur les mains, c'est répugnant, confirma Red en tentant vainement de s'essuyer sur sa veste.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est un parcours du combattant cet étage ! s'emporta Liz en avisant le groupe de personnes nues qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction, visiblement prêts à leur demander une participation active dans leur joute orgiaque.

Pour toute réponse, Red la prit dans ses bras et la plaqua contre le mur avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser féroce et exalté. Liz laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise tandis que Red faisait glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour la caresser avec langueur. Lizzie poussa un gémissement dans sa bouche et finit par lui ouvrir le rempart de ses dents. Elle sentit la langue de Red se faufiler pour venir caresser la sienne et elle lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, oubliant brutalement où ils se trouvaient. Il pressa son bassin contre elle et elle put prendre toute la mesure de son excitation.

« Ray… murmura-t-elle alors qu'il délaissait sa bouche pour l'embrasser le long du cou.

- J'improvise », grogna-t-il en revenant prendre sa bouche avec possessivité.

C'était bon. Il sentait le tabac et les vieux livres, une odeur réconfortante dans laquelle elle eut envie de s'abandonner. Le laisser prendre soin d'elle, s'occuper de tout à sa place et n'avoir à se soucier de rien. Comme elle aurait voulu que tout soit toujours si simple avec lui. Il la serrait avec force et sa bouche embrassait et explorait chaque recoin de son visage et de son cou, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Au moins son attitude lui donnait-elle un début de réponse : il ne pouvait pas être son père. Raymond Reddington n'était pas son père et cette constatation libéra la charge considérable qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis le début. Elle se pendit à son cou et répondit à ses avances avec envie, laissant son corps parler à sa place. Ses mains descendirent vers sa chemise et entreprirent de la déboutonner. Red captura ses mains dans les siennes et l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait pu défaire le premier bouton.

« Lizzie… doucement », souffla-t-il.

Elle le regardait, interdite, ne sachant que dire. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Il recula légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

« Partis », dit-il à mi-voix en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et s'inquiéta de ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux.

« Lizzie, pardon. Je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec un appétit qui n'avait rien de feint. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la laissa faire, se délectant de la situation.

« Lizzie, dit-il enfin en rompant leur baiser, c'est charmant et délicieux, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. »

Il la vit reprendre son souffle. Ses pommettes avaient rosi sous l'effet du désir. Qu'elle était belle, sa fière et farouche Lizzie. Il s'autorisa un sourire et lui caressa les lèvres du pouce.

« Je sais, Red, finit-elle par dire d'une voix que l'excitation rendait plus basse que d'habitude.

- Nous reparlerons de ça aussi, promit-il.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose dont nous allons devoir parler, nota-t-elle.

- Dès que nous serons sortis d'ici, Lizzie. Mais nous avons encore quelque chose à faire et ce quelque chose requiert toute notre attention. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser distraire. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui prit les mains pour la décoller du mur contre lequel il l'avait plaquée. Ses joues le chauffaient lui aussi et il espéra qu'il ne s'était pas mis à rougir comme un adolescent.

Cette fille le rendait fou.

« Le bureau de Jorel est juste après le coin lui apprit-il. Tâchons de nous tenir jusque-là.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, fit-elle remarquer, sentencieuse.

- Juste retour des choses, c'est toi qui avais commencé en bas. Viens. »

Le corridor était vide à l'approche du bureau de Jorel Otal. Red se tint devant la porte et frappa deux coups sonores à la lourde porte en bois massif.

« Entrez ! », dit la voix fluette et étouffée d'Otal de l'autre côté.

Après un dernier regard vers Lizzie, Red tourna la clenche et ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer, précédant la jeune femme.

« Bienvenue, Raymond. J'ai craint un moment que tu ne te noies dans la salive de l'agent Keen. Pour tout dire, je ne t'attendais plus. »

Jorel Otal était assis à son bureau, les menaçant de son revolver. Cinq hommes armés se tenaient derrière lui, prêts à faire feu. Red se retourna et vit d'autres gardes arriver pour les empêcher de fuir.

Il tourna vers Lizzie un regard désolé.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

* * *

><p>Derrière l'immense bureau en tek s'étalaient une dizaine d'écrans de télévision, tous montrant un plan particulier de l'étage. Chacun des écrans montrait des personnes nues se vautrant dans la luxure sans avoir la moindre conscience d'être épiés par leur hôte.<p>

« Raymond Reddington ! Le grand Raymond Reddington, fricotant avec le FBI. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de toi, Ray ? Une balance. »

Jorel Otal se leva sans cesser de les mettre en joue. Il avança vers Red et Liz d'une démarche souple et langoureuse.

« Quelle honte, Raymond. Une balance… Toi ! Sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux balances en prison ? »

Il s'était approché et se tenait à moins d'un mètre de Red, agitant son revolver devant le visage crispé du Concierge du Crime.

« Remarque, je ne te blâme pas, mon ami, dit-il en se tournant vers Liz. Tu aurais pu choisir bien pire… »

Il se détourna de Red et se dirigea vers Liz à pas lents et mesurés.

« Si jeune, si fraîche. Si innocente… murmura-t-il en tournant autour de la jeune femme comme un rapace, son visage penché vers celui de Lizzie.

Il était suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse sentir son aftershave mentholé et toujours cette même odeur prégnante de terre et d'humidité. Elle respirait par à-coups, perturbée par la proximité malsaine de cet homme détestable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Red qui fulminait non loin d'elle, flanqué de près par deux gorilles armés de kalachnikov.

« N'a-t-elle pas l'âge d'être ta fille, Raymond ? », demanda Otal en se plantant face à Lizzie et en la dévisageant longuement avec un intérêt faussement poli.

Reddington se raidit et serra les dents. Il vit Jorel se pencher en avant et humer le parfum de Lizzie.

« Je parie que tu ne l'as même pas touchée, Raymond. Pas encore. Il y avait trop de passion dans ce baiser que vous avez échangé il n'y a pas cinq minutes, dit-il mielleusement en désignant l'un de ses écrans. Trop de désir inassouvi. Trop d'interdit, peut-être ? C'est ce qui t'excites, n'est-ce pas, mon ami ? L'interdit ? Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-elle pour toi ? »

Il s'était à nouveau approché de Red et lui soufflait à présent son fiel au visage, son arme tournoyant de façon inquiétante au bout de sa main qui voltigeait en tous sens tandis qu'il s'exprimait avec exaltation. Liz l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il savait exactement de la nature de sa relation avec Red. Bluffait-il ou essayait-il de lui arracher des aveux ?

« Regarde-là, Ray, chuchota Jorel à l'oreille de Red en le forçant à tourner la tête vers Elizabeth. Regarde-là bien. Ta petite protégée. Elle est bien plus âgée que les douceurs auxquelles je suis habitué mais je saurai faire une exception pour elle. Et pour toi. Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, la masse informe et sanglante de son sexe pourra servir de chair à saucisse. »

Red voulut amorcer un mouvement vers Otal mais fut interrompu par une des deux gardes qui le frappa violemment d'un coup de crosse dans le creux des reins. Red étouffa un cri et s'agenouilla en se tenant le flanc. Jorel baissa la tête pour le regarder et éclata d'un rire strident qui glaça les sangs de Lizzie.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Ray ? Je prendrai mon temps avec elle. Tout le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse souffrir et t'appeler en espérant que tu viennes la sauver. Elle pleurera, Red, et elle criera, je te le promets. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que tu ne viendras pas. Que tu l'auras laissée tomber. Qu'elle est seule. Toute seule. Le découragement est la plus belle des tortures, Ray. Une fois qu'ils en sont victimes, les gens ne luttent plus. Ils sont résignés. Ils attendent la mort qui les délivrera. Veux-tu voir Elizabeth se résigner face à moi ? Cesser de se débattre sous mon corps transpirant et se contenter d'attendre placidement que je veuille bien lui accorder la seule chose qui la libérera ? »

Toujours à terre, Red murmura quelque chose, si doucement que Jorel dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Red se releva brusquement pour l'attraper par les cheveux et lui écrasa son coude sur le nez. Otal poussa un cri suraigu et Red tenta de le suivre, le poing levé. Il sentit sa pommette droite craquer en même temps qu'un éclair de douleur l'étourdissait et il comprit que quelqu'un venait de le frapper au visage. Il tomba lourdement à terre, entendant vaguement Liz hurler son nom avec terreur.

Un nouveau coup le cueillit au ventre et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle coupé. Son visage baignait dans un liquide chaud et visqueux qu'il identifia comme son sang et il se demanda si les dégâts étaient importants. Son œil semblait avoir doublé de volume et il ne parvenait déjà plus à l'ouvrir.

Liz contemplait, terrifiée et impuissante, le corps de Red prostré au sol. Comment avaient-ils pu être si négligents, tous les deux ?

Elle reporta son attention sur Jorel Otal qui s'épongeait le nez avec un mouchoir trempé d'écarlate, ses yeux injectés de sang brillant d'un éclat dément. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de se détourner brusquement.

« Mettez-les dans la chambre », dit-il d'un ton agacé en faisant un geste vague en direction d'une petite porte située derrière son bureau.

L'un des gardes poussa Liz en avant et elle tenta de résister. Elle en fut récompensée par une gifle et le garde lui prit le bras gauche qu'il tordit dans son dos, amenant son épaule à la limite de la luxation. Elle cria et cessa de se débattre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Voyons, voyons, dit Otal en s'approchant. Une vraie tigresse. »

Sa voix s'était faite nasillarde sous l'effet de son nez tuméfié. Il observait Lizzie avec attention, toute bonne humeur envolée. Son visage était tordu par la douleur et la colère et Liz sut qu'elle ne devait pas mener cet homme au-delà du seuil de son indulgence. Pourtant, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le pousser encore un peu à bout.

« Et votre testicule, ça va ? », demanda-t-elle avec insolence.

Jorel roula les yeux vers le plafond d'un air ennuyé et fit un signe de la tête au garde qui tenait Liz. Celui-ci pesa plus fort sur son bras et le lui cassa avec un bruit sinistre. Liz hurla de douleur et tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de fer qui lui broyait les os.

« Ttt… fit Jorel en faisant claquer sa langue avec désapprobation. Mauvaise fille. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer l'homme qui mena rudement Lizzie vers la porte. Derrière elle, deux hommes prirent Red par les bras et le tirèrent sur le sol à sa suite, traçant un sillage sanglant sur le tapis. Elle fut poussée dans une petite pièce aveugle aux murs tapissés d'une paroi de verre. Les deux gardes trainèrent Red au centre de la chambre et l'y jetèrent avec indifférence comme ils se seraient débarrassés d'un sac de pomme de terre. La porte se referma violemment sur eux et Liz se retrouva seule aux côtés de Red. Son bras cassé étroitement serré contre elle, elle s'agenouilla vers son ami et passa une main fraîche sur son visage ensanglanté.

« Red ? »

Sa respiration était hachée et difficile et Liz comprit qu'il était inconscient. Cela encore plus que le reste la laissa désemparée. Red, inconscient ? Lui qui l'avait si souvent habituée à son omnipotence en toutes conditions, lui qui l'avait sauvée de situations inextricables avec toujours la même facilité et la même nonchalance. Inconscient ?! Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Son bras la lançait terriblement et elle n'aima pas la façon dont l'hématome grandissait à vue d'œil.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Red et lui caressa le visage avec tristesse. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Comment la situation avait-elle pu leur échapper à ce point ?

La réalité la frappa soudain avec la violence d'un coup de poing. On avait piégé Red. Lui d'ordinaire si prudent, si préparé, lui qui avait toujours deux tours d'avance sur tout le monde, il s'était fait duper comme un amateur.

Un sifflement interrompit ses pensées et elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de ce bruit désagréable. Des quatre coins de la pièce montaient des colonnes d'une fumée blanchâtre qui envahit rapidement la petite pièce. Red en fut immédiatement recouvert et Liz se remit péniblement debout et chancela, prise de vertiges qui la déséquilibrèrent. Elle s'appuya contre une des parois et la frappa de toutes ses forces dans une tentative désespérée de s'enfuir de ce piège.

Bientôt, la brume l'atteignit à son tour et elle suffoqua, la gorge brûlée par l'air âcre et brûlant. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'écroula lentement au sol, baignant dans un univers ouaté et immaculé, les membres insensibles et le cerveau abruti de torpeur.

**oooOoOooo**

Ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça en sentant le côté droit de son visage exploser et le bombarder d'éclairs de souffrance qui le laissèrent suffoqué et pantelant sur le sol froid et bétonné.

Prudemment, il releva la tête. Il était plongé dans une obscurité opaque et étouffante. Ses oreilles sifflaient, lui cachant le moindre son qui aurait pu le renseigner sur sa localisation. Il était aveugle et sourd.

Ses mains tâtonnèrent autour de lui et finirent par se poser sur un cylindre métallique. Un profond soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut ce contact familier. Il souleva la lampe torche de ses doigts gourds et l'alluma. La lumière vive des ampoules LED blessèrent ses yeux qu'il referma vivement. Une vive migraine commença à taper avec insistance derrière ses orbites.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et les laissa s'accoutumer à la lumière blanche et froide de la lampe. Il balaya l'espace autour de lui avec le faisceau et se figea en voyant une silhouette sans vie allongée non loin de lui.

Indifférent aux protestations de son corps meurtri, il se releva et tituba en direction de la jeune femme. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et éclaira son visage. Il glissa un doigt vers sa carotide et poussa un long soupir de reconnaissance en sentant son pouls, faible mais régulier.

« Lizzie ? »

Elle vivait mais était encore inconsciente. Il se redressa et explora de son mieux l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La lumière ténue de la lampe lui montrait des détails de la pièce que son esprit engourdi peinait à organiser de façon logique. Une cave ? Un abri antiatomique ?

Ils étaient dans un espace restreint d'environ dix mètres carrés, pas très haut de plafond. Red avisa un écran de télévision accroché à l'une des parois et s'en désintéressa pour le moment. Le sol de béton laissait la place à deux grilles de métal de chaque côté d'eux et il s'éloigna de Liz pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil. De l'air froid montait des grilles et il frissonna en s'en approchant. Une fois au-dessus de la plus proche, il fut agressé par une forte odeur de vin et de beurre un peu rance. Il braqua le lampe vers le bas et distingua une cuve remplie d''un liquide sombre. Les effluves d'alcool étaient entêtants et il s'en écarta, intrigué.

Voulait-on les faire mourir de coma éthylique ? Les vapeurs de vin étaient certes puissantes et désagréables, mais il ne pensait pas que ça puisse les atteindre d'une quelconque façon.

« Red ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'il avait eu peine à entendre, noyé dans le bourdonnement incessant de son oreille droite. Il délaissa la cuve de vin et son rôle mystérieux dans leur captivité et revint auprès de Liz.

« Bonjour, Lizzie, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Je l'ignore. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal au bras. »

Red déplaça le faisceau de la lampe vers les bras de son amie et poussa un grognement de contrariété. Il posa la lampe de manière à rester éclairé et posa sa main sur le coude gonflé et noir de Liz, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

« Qui a fait ça ? gronda-t-il.

- Un des gardes d'Otal », dit-elle en gémissant.

Il rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant de le retrouver et de le lui faire payer. Ainsi qu'à Jorel.

Le bras gauche de Liz était plié dans un angle qui était tout sauf physiologique et qui formait une boule noire et dure un peu au-dessus du coude. Son avant-bras et sa main étaient gonflés et bleuâtres.

« Tu peux remuer les doigts ? »

Il vit Liz grimacer sous l'effort et elle remua faiblement les doigts. Red les toucha. Ils étaient froids. Il se caressa l'intérieur des dents avec la langue, sachant que cela tordait sa bouche vers la droite. Un des nombreux tics de stress qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à éliminer de son panel d'expressions. Il réfléchit rapidement et enleva sa veste.

« Lizzie, ton bras est cassé et tu fais une hémorragie interne. Je vais devoir réduire la fracture. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était mis en chemise et remontait ses manches sur ses avant-bras. Il défit sa ceinture de pantalon et ôta ses chaussures.

« Je vais remettre l'os en place et immobiliser ton bras. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire avec si peu. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda avec détresse. Il avança la main et lui caressa le visage. Puis il se positionna de côté par rapport à elle, bloqua son épaule à l'aide de son genou et serra fermement son avant-bras.

« Tu es prête ? A trois. Un. »

Il tira violemment sur son bras et entendit un craquement tandis que l'os se remettait dans l'axe. Lizzie hurla et se contorsionna pour échapper à la douleur mais Red la maintint avec force et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« C'est fini, Lizzie. Je suis désolé. »

Il l'entendit pleurer doucement et sa main revint lui caresser le visage avec tendresse.

« C'est fini, ma douce. Je n'ai plus qu'à immobiliser ton bras. Je vais devoir faire avec ce que j'ai… »

Il plaqua ses chaussure de chaque côté de son bras, la semelle contre la peau, et fit passer sa ceinture autour de cette attelle de fortune. Il fit plusieurs tours et serra pour faire tenir les deux os ensemble. Liz retint son souffle sous la pression mais ne se laissa faire, résignée.

« Voilà. Je vais déposer un brevet, je crois. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai froid, Red. »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait froid. Lui grelottait dans son smoking, alors Lizzie, en robe de soirée, devait être gelée. Il déboutonna sa chemise et se plaça derrière elle. Il la souleva légèrement pour la mettre assise et défit la fermeture éclair qui tenait sa robe, dénudant son dos. Puis il se plaqua contre elle, peau contre peau et laissa la relative chaleur de son corps se répandre vers Lizzie. Il saisit sa veste et la déposa sur elle, puis passa ses bras sous sa robe et les referma sur son ventre nu. Il l'enlaça étroitement, laissant sa tête tomber vers l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Leurs joues se touchaient et il tourna un peu la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou et lui faire bénéficier de son souffle tiède.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à tenter vainement de se réchauffer l'un l'autre. Liz tremblait et claquait des dents dans les bras de Red et, malgré ses efforts, il la sentait se refroidir de minute en minute.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'écran en face d'eux s'alluma pour laisser apparaître le visage tuméfié mais radieux de Jorel Otal.

« Raymond ! Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux ! »

Il les voyait… Red prit la lampe et chercha une caméra. Il la trouva à quelques centimètres de l'écran et brandit son majeur tendu dans sa direction.

« Quel vilain geste, Ray, toi qui es toujours si distingué. Sais-tu que je t'admirais beaucoup, Ray ? Ton assurance, ta classe, ton humour. Tu étais mon héros. Mais tu as vieilli, Ray. Tu es devenu négligent. Avant, tu ne te serais jamais laissé avoir d'une façon aussi pitoyable. Que t'est-il arrivé, mon ami ?

- Que vas-tu faire de nous ? demanda Red d'une voix faible et éraillée.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. Je vais vous laisser là. Savais-tu que j'avais investi dans le vin, Ray ? J'ai racheté des vignes tout près de mon domaine. C'est déjà la seconde année de récolte. C'est passionnant tout ce qu'on peut apprendre sur le vin et sur ses processus de fabrication. La fermentation, notamment. »

Red le vit s'approcher, les yeux brillants de délire.

« Connais-tu Oenococcus Oeni ? Non, je ne pense pas. Peu de gens la connaissent. C'est une bactérie, Ray. Indispensable dans le processus de fermentation du vin rouge. »

Il fit une courte pause savamment étudiée.

« Attention, ça va devenir un peu compliqué, mais je suis certain qu'un érudit comme toi me suivra aisément dans mes explications. Vois-tu, cette bactérie permet de diminuer l'acidité du vin. Bon, je ne vais pas rentrer dans des détails oiseux, mais sache qu'elle offre une réaction chimique tout à fait intéressante : elle transforme l'acide malique en acide lactique et, ce faisant, provoque un fort dégagement de CO². »

Red cilla et tourna la tête vers les grilles métalliques qui surplombaient les cuves de vin.

« Oui ! clama Otal en remarquant son geste. Tu as tout compris. Nous avons mis le vin en contact avec la bactérie à votre arrivée. En principe, elle agit bien plus vite avec une température de 20 à 22° mais je n'ai jamais réussi à amener cette pièce plus haut que 10°, ce qui vous laisse un peu de répit et vous permettra de vous serrer très fort l'un contre l'autre pour vous réchauffer. Comme je suis gentil, je vais te laisser voir l'évolution du taux de CO² dans l'air. Actuellement, il est de 1%. Tu sais bien sûr qu'il est mortel à 4%. Ce qui vous laisse… quatre heures ? A la louche. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, le temps pour Red de digérer les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sentit Liz remuer contre lui. Elle avait également suivi le laïus de Jorel.

« Tu devrais être heureux, Ray. Je te laisse mourir auprès de la femme que tu aimes. J'ai toujours été un grand romantique. »

A ces mots, Red serra Lizzie plus fort, comme si ce simple geste avait pu la protéger, la tenir à l'écart de cet homme et de la mort qu'il leur promettait.

« Profitez de vos derniers instants. Je ne vous garantis pas qu'ils soient bons, il parait que l'empoisonnement au dioxyde de carbone est l'un des pires qui soit. Mais, au moins, vous souffrirez ensemble. Adieu, Ray. »

L'image se brouilla et Red vit apparaître, à la place du déplaisant visage de son ennemi, des chiffres qui représentaient dans doute le taux de CO² : 1, 04%.

Quatre heures. Il ne leur restait que quatre heures.

Il n'était pas très optimiste sur leurs chances. Le manque d'oxygène commençait déjà à se faire sentir via les premières brûlures pulmonaires caractéristiques d'un air saturé en dioxyde de carbone.

« Red ?

- Oui, Lizzie ?

- Que fait-on ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Moins nous bougerons, plus nous maintiendrons un taux de CO² acceptable. La dernière chose à faire ici est de paniquer.

- Je n'ai même plus la force de paniquer, Red.

- Ne t'endors pas, Lizzie.

- Alors parle-moi.

- De quoi ?

- De toi. »

Red prit une petite inspiration. Il sentait contre son torse le dos nu de Lizzie et s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Le moment n'était pas approprié pour ce genre de fantaisies. Il aurait été mal venu pour lui d'apprécier la situation extrême dans laquelle ils se trouvaient impliqués. Lizzie avait le bras cassé, elle souffrait et grelottait de froid. Lui-même n'en menait pas large. Il éloigna de ses pensées l'image du corps dénudé d'Elizabeth Keen collé au sien et tenta, au milieu du brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, de se remémorer quelques souvenirs parmi les plus légers de sa vie pour les évoquer à Lizzie.

**oooOoOooo**

« Lizzie ?

- Mmh… ?

- Arrête de gigoter, chuchota Red à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je ne gigote pas.

- Si, Lizzie. Tu gigotes.

- J'ai froid, se défendit-elle.

- Je sais. Mais il se trouve que certaines parties de mon anatomie réagissent avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à ton contact.

- Oh… »

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle sentait dans son dos depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle pouffa de rire.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que la situation vous amuse, agent Keen, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Ce n'est pas ça Red… Pardon, mais c'est juste… »

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire et reprit.

« C'est juste tellement inapproprié ! Nous sommes enfermé dans un bunker de 15m³ Dieu sait où, je meurs de froid, mon bras cassé me torture un peu plus à chaque minute et toi, tu te plains parce que tu bandes ! »

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. Il la sentit se contorsionner contre lui et il grogna, de gêne autant que de plaisir.

« Certaines choses ne se commandent pas, jeune fille, dit-il d'une voix que l'excitation rendait plus rauque que d'habitude.

- Allez, Red, j'ai eu tellement de moments de honte avec toi au cours de cette dernière année, tu as bien mérité de vivre le tien.

- C'est cruel, Lizzie, soupira-t-il. Je me sens vraiment à l'étroit. »

Elle ne répondit pas et il espéra que le débat était clos.

Red inspira profondément, enivré par le parfum qui émanait d'elle. Il tenta de calmer mentalement cette maudite érection qui semblait ne plus vouloir mollir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps le trahirait dans de pareilles circonstances. De toute évidence, il avait sous-estimé son désir pour elle.

« Tu as envie de moi, Red ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Tu es une femme magnifique, Lizzie. Quel homme n'aurait pas envie de toi ?

- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

- Alors je crois que ce n'est pas en continuant sur le sujet que cela résoudra mon problème.

- Tu as envie de moi, Ray ?

- Lizzie, tu as conscience que tu me mets très mal à l'aise ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille, son sexe douloureusement tendu dans son boxer.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?

- C'est compliqué, Lizzie.

- J'en ai assez, Red. C'est toujours compliqué avec toi ! Je te pose une question simple pourtant ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me donner une réponse simple à cette question simple ?

- Du calme, Lizzie. Nous manquons d'oxygène.

- Nous sommes aux portes de la mort, Ray, et tu gardes encore tes secrets ! Pourquoi ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth avait déraillé sur les derniers mots et Red comprit qu'elle craquait. Il ne put que l'enlacer plus étroitement encore, la berçant doucement. Il posa ses lèvres dans sa nuque et tenta de la calmer.

« Chut, Lizzie…

- C'était vrai ce qu'a dit Otal tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu allais mourir avec la femme que tu aimes. Tu m'aimes, Ray ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais comment ?

- Comment ça, comment ? s'amusa-t-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'aimer quelqu'un.

- Non. Tu peux m'aimer comme un père…

- Je pensais que nous avions tranché cette question-là chez Jorel, murmura-t-il.

- Comme un amant. Comme un ami. Comme un frère…

- Pourquoi autant de distinctions, Lizzie ? L'amour est toujours le même, peu importe à qui il est destiné. Mon amour pour toi est absolu, il ne souffre d'aucune restriction. Lizzie, tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes vus au bureau de Poste ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit.

« Tu étais si jeune, si pleine d'espoir et de bonne volonté. Quand je t'ai regardée t'approcher de moi ce jour-là, à la fois résolue et angoissée, j'ai compris que tu étais devenue exactement ce que j'avais toujours rêvé pour toi. Tu avais déjà ce mélange de force et de fragilité qui te rend si spéciale, instinctive et prudente à la fois, capable d'analyser les situations les plus imprévisibles et de prendre les bonnes décisions en un instant. Ce jour-là, en voyant tes émotions à fleur de peau et pourtant si bien contrôlées, j'ai su que je t'aimerais et te protégerais toujours, même si cela devait entrainer ma perte. Je t'aime, Lizzie. Et je n'impose aucune limite à cet amour. Ne doute jamais de cela. »

Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière et la posa sur son épaule. Le musc de la transpiration commençait à couvrir le parfum de son eau de toilette et elle s'en gorgea, savourant de pouvoir respirer son odeur à lui, sans artifice. Elle se sentait partir, loin de Red, loin de sa voix qui lui déclarait son amour avec simplicité, comme si cela était une évidence que rien au monde ne pouvait altérer. Elle se noyait dans ses paroles, dans le timbre chaud et grave de sa voix sensuelle. Ses mains lui caressaient le ventre avec délicatesse. Son souffle tiède hérissait les poils de sa nuque et chaque centimètre de sa peau nue en contact avec celle de Red la brûlait presque malgré le froid qui gagnait du terrain. Elle l'entendit l'appeler plusieurs fois et sa voix lui sembla de plus en plus lointaine et affaiblie. Il faisait noir. Et froid. Mais elle était si bien dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, glissant vers des ténèbres plus douces qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

**oooOoOooo**

Liz s'était évanouie depuis longtemps et Red avait renoncé à la réveiller. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle s'éteindrait en douceur, sans sentir ses poumons s'enflammer sous la brûlure du CO². Lui-même n'était pas loin du coma. Ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts et il contemplait dans une sorte de torpeur hébétée l'écran qui égrenait le temps qui leur restait à vivre au rythme de l'augmentation du taux de dioxyde de carbone.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose buter fortement contre son pied. S'était-il endormi ? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par l'éclat d'une lampe que l'on braquait sur lui.

« Sa résistance m'étonnera toujours. »

Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui mais ses yeux aveuglés par la lumière vive ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il leva péniblement une main et se protégea le visage.

« Tu l'as toujours sous-estimé, Jorel », dit une seconde voix étouffée par un masque à oxygène.

Red connaissait cette voix. Il maudit son cerveau en pleine hypoxie qui fonctionnait au ralenti.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Dix, peut-être vingt minutes, dit Jorel avec ennui.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. On m'attend à Washington ce soir. Je reviendrai dans trois jours. »

Les deux hommes se turent et Red sentit qu'ils le dévisageaient. Il devait offrir un bien piètre spectacle, recroquevillé autour du corps glacé de Lizzie, respirant avec peine, le visage boursouflé et palpitant au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur.

« Ce sera une cuvée inestimable », commenta l'homme que Red ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Le faisceau lumineux se détourna et Red vit les deux hommes, équipés comme des cosmonautes, s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce par une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le mur froid et s'astreignit à une dernière réflexion. Evidemment, Jorel n'avait pas pu mener seul une action de cette envergure. Il avait un complice. Quelqu'un d'assez malin et d'assez proche de lui, Reddingon, pour pouvoir le piéger avec autant de facilité. Il ferma les yeux et réentendit la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister. Son esprit embrumé ne parvenait plus à penser avec efficacité et il se contenta de faire confiance à son subconscient pour les détails que celui-ci n'aura pas manqué de remarquer. S'il sortait d'ici, il parviendrait à les retrouver.

**oooOoOooo**

Un bruit sourd.

Un autre.

Red fit claquer sa langue avec agacement. Ne pouvait-on le laisser partir en silence ?

Un courant d'air frais vint renouveler l'air saturé de l'odeur du vin ranci et Red sentit une main se poser sur son cou et pendre son pouls.

« Vivant, dit une voix grave.

- Et Elizabeth ? »

Red n'entendit pas la réponse mais quelqu'un lui prit les mains et tenta de défaire sa prise sur le corps de sa compagne. Il s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne voulait pas la laisser.

« Ray, murmura la voix très douce de Dembe, lâche-la. C'est terminé, Ray. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être terminé. Il resserra ses bras affaiblis sur elle, refusant de la laisser s'en aller. Ça n'était pas fini. Pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé.

« Ressler, aidez-moi. »

Aussitôt, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre s'emparer du corps de sa Lizzie et l'éloigner de lui.

« Non, croassa-t-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Tout va bien, Ray. Tout va bien.

- Lizzie… », pleura-t-il.

Dembe prit son bras et l'enroula autour de ses larges épaules. Puis il le souleva et le mit debout avant de l'emporter à son tour loin de cet enfer irrespirable. Red s'évanouit et laissa Dembe le porter, anéanti par la perte de Lizzie.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

* * *

><p>C'était un bruit de fond constant, pas vraiment désagréable mais, une fois qu'elle en eut pris conscience, il lui fut impossible d'en faire abstraction. Il l'éveilla tout à fait et elle comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir. Elle était pourtant si bien, en paix et en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde réel, là où vivait celui qui l'avait condamnée à cet enfer. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et craquelées et les murmures cessèrent aussitôt. Sa main droite fut capturée dans une poigne ferme et elle sentit quelqu'un se pencher sur elle.<p>

A contrecœur, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La blancheur des murs autour d'elle lui confirma ce que son nez avait déjà subodoré : elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Red se tenait juste à côté d'elle, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude. Le côté droit de son visage était bleu très foncé, presque noir, et son œil droit, gorgé de sang, était un abîme que sa pupille, dilatée par le traumatisme, rendait insondable. Il était vêtu de son habituel complet bleu et l'un de ses fedora assortis était posé sur ses genoux.

Derrière lui, un peu en retrait, se tenaient Dembe et Ressler, la mine fermée.

Elle sentait son bras gauche désagréablement comprimé et baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait un plâtre immense qui maintenait son bras en flexion. C'était à peine si elle pouvait remuer les doigts.

« Bonjour, Lizzie », murmura Red avec un faible sourire.

- Vous avez une sale tête, parvint-elle à dire, la gorge sèche.

Elle vit la ligne de sa mâchoire se contracter un bref instant, puis, au prix d'un effort qui sembla immense, il se détendit et sourit à nouveau.

« Vous aussi, répondit-il.

- Que s'est-il passé, Red ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour regarder les deux hommes qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

« Vous pouvez remercier Dembe et Donald, agent Keen. Ce sont eux qui nous ont retrouvés à temps et nous ont sortis de la cave de Jorel. Sans eux… »

Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Dembe m'a prévenu que vous aviez disparu, intervint Ressler. Il vous a attendu après la soirée et, voyant que vous ne reveniez pas à la voiture, il s'est caché et a guetté les allées et venues d'Otal.

- Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps, continua Dembe de sa voix de baryton. J'ai vu Otal revenir de je ne sais où moins d'une heure après la fin de la soirée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti de chez lui. Je suis resté à proximité de sa propriété et, peu de temps après, j'ai vu sa voiture repartir. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un vignoble et j'ai appelé l'agent Ressler pour un peu d'aide. »

Red était resté silencieux pendant l'explication de son garde du corps. Liz l'observait avec insistance pour essayer d'attirer son attention mais il mettait un acharnement particulier et incompréhensible à éviter son regard.

« Je vous dois beaucoup, dit-il. A tous les deux.

- Disons que nous sommes quittes, Reddington, répondit Ressler. Vous avez sauvé ma jambe et probablement le reste aussi, lors de l'affaire d'Anslo Garrick. Et je n'ai pas non plus oublié Mako Tanida. »

Liz regarda Donald, surprise. Mako Tanida, l'homme qui avait tué Audrey ? Qu'avait fait Red qui puisse mériter la reconnaissance de son plus grand détracteur au sein de la Task Force ?

« Nous ne sommes pas quittes, agent Ressler, car je n'endette jamais mes amis. C'est moi qui vous suis redevable pour ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. »

Donald cilla et soutint le regard de Reddington, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait devant lui l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi pendant cinq ans. Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles Reddington s'était moqué de lui, avait joué avec ses nerfs et avait foutu sa vie privée en l'air. Comme il aurait été heureux, à l'époque, de loger une balle dans le crâne de cet homme. Et, aujourd'hui, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il se souvenait de ce que Red lui avait confié lors de leur confinement dans la cellule, le jour où Anslo Garrick avait pris d'assaut le Bureau de Poste. Que sauver une vie n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'apprécier ou non la personne. Peut-être Reddington l'avait-il empêché de mourir cette fois-là uniquement pour que lui, Donald, puisse lui rendre la pareille cette nuit. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire au hasard.

Reddington, l'homme sans attaches, sans morale, sans conscience, avait donc un sens de l'honneur et de l'amitié et il estimait suffisamment Donald pour l'inclure dans son cercle de confiance.

Ressler en éprouvait une satisfaction indescriptible.

Red ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et semblait suivre sans mal le cheminement de ses pensées.

Donald était un bon agent. Un homme honorable. Et il y avait tant de colère en lui, tant d'émotions contradictoires qui ne trouvaient pas leur issue sous cette carapace d'impassibilité qu'il s'imposait. Il savait, aussi sûrement que s'il s'était trouvé à sa place, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il explose et emporte toute la Task Force avec lui. Son professionnalisme souffrait de la perte de sa compagne et des drogues qu'il prenait avec de plus en plus de régularité. Il savait qu'il ne demanderait pas d'aide. Qu'il était persuadé de ne pas en avoir besoin. Comme lui à l'époque. Il espérait que le jeune homme aurait seulement plus de bon sens que lui-même et ne se laisserait pas submerger par la haine et la colère. Il espérait qu'un jour, il remarquerait sa main tendue vers lui et l'accepterait, d'un ami à un autre.

« Et Jorel Otal ? finit par demander Liz. Vous l'avez arrêté ?

- Et sous quel prétexte, Keen ? demanda Ressler. Comment aurions-nous pu justifier une arrestation au Canada, sans mandat ? Toi et Reddington étiez en sous-marin et nous ne pouvons pas divulguer sa participation avec le FBI.

- Il savait qui j'étais.

- Oui. Nous avons été piégés. J'ai été piégé. »

Red serrait toujours la main de Lizzie et elle put estimer sa rage à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts.

« Jorel n'était pas seul. Avant que vous n'arriviez, il est venu voir l'avancée de notre état avec un autre homme.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais proche de l'inconscience. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire à Washington et qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant trois jours.

- Une autre voiture est arrivée après Jorel, confirma Dembe. Mais je n'ai pas pu reconnaître l'homme qui en est sorti.

- Que sait-on sur l'endroit où nous étions enfermés ? Jorel m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de se lancer dans un vignoble... »

Red se tut soudain et secoua lentement la tête en faisant une moue d'agacement, un éclair de compréhension brillant dans son œil valide.

« Alden, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Alden ? dit Lizzie, perplexe. Le Maître de… quoi déjà ?

- Le Maître de Chai. »

Red se leva, agité et mécontent. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla l'horizon, sa bouche mâchonnant dans le vide.

« Qui est ce… Alden ? demanda prudemment Ressler.

- Un autre blacklisté que nous avons rencontré à la soirée d'Otal, répondit Liz.

- J'ai été stupide ! », gronda Reddington.

Tous se turent et baissèrent les yeux. La colère de Raymond Reddington enflait dangereusement dans la petite pièce et la tension quasi-palpable qui émanait de lui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Si vous vérifiez, agent Ressler, dit Red avec une froideur contenue, vous trouverez sans doute que William Alden est le propriétaire légitime de ce vignoble. Il déteste vendre ses propriété et préfère les louer. Nul doute qu'il n'aura pas dérogé à sa règle avec Jorel.

- C'est un citoyen américain ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, nous pourrions avoir un mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Enlèvement et séquestration d'agent dans une de ses propriétés. Je vais contacter Aram pour qu'il fasse une recherche sur son patrimoine. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Il s'éloigna quelques instants, donna quelques instructions et revint.

« Nous aurons vite la réponse. »

Reddignton se retourna vers lui et hocha sèchement la tête. Il revint s'asseoir aux côté de Lizzie et lui reprit la main tout en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Une éternité plus tard, le téléphone de Ressler sonna. Il décrocha d'un geste preste et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Ressler. Oui, Aram… Tu es sûr ? Bien. Pas chez lui ? OK. Merci. »

Il raccrocha et regarda les trois autres.

« Vous aviez raison, Reddington. Parmi ses propriétés viticoles, on trouve un domaine à proximité de Toronto, là où on vous a retrouvé. Cooper a fait une demande de mandat mais il n'est pas chez lui. »

Red ferma les yeux. Sa migraine lancinante ne l'avait pas quitté et il luttait contre la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« Il était attendu à Washington, murmura-t-il.

- Que savez-vous sur lui ?

- Il est franc-maçon. Du 33ème degré. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'agent Keen, qui venait de parler. Red la contempla avec stupéfaction.

« Sa chevalière, dit-elle d'un air presque désolé.

- Quelle heure est-il, Donald ? demanda Red.

- 21 heures. »

Red se retourna vers Lizzie et la regarda avec fierté.

« Bien observé, Lizzie. Mais William Alden n'est pas un simple franc-maçon, il est le Vénérable de la Grande Loge de Washington DC. Une fois par an a lieu le passage au grade de Maître. C'est une cérémonie importante, à laquelle le Vénérable ne peut se déroger. Elle commence ce soir, à 21h30. C'est là-bas que vous le trouverez.

- Et comment trouve-t-on la grande loge d'une société secrète, Reddington ? demanda Ressler avec scepticisme.

- 5428 McArthur Blvd NW, dit Dembe

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Google, répondit laconiquement le garde du corps en brandissant son smartphone.

- Société secrète… ricana Red. Laissez-moi rire, Donald. Il n'y a plus rien de secret dans ces réunions de cacochymes condescendants.

- Je croyais que les francs-maçons œuvraient pour le bien de l'humanité. Et vous nous apprenez que son plus grand chef…

- Vénérable, précisa Red.

- … est un criminel qui a tenté de vous tuer, vous et l'agent Keen..., bredouilla Ressler, désemparé.

- C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, agent Ressler : votre naïveté. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous presser si vous voulez l'arrêter ce soir. La cérémonie ne durera pas éternellement et Dieu seul sait où Alden se rendra après. »

Ressler acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la chambre, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Red continua de regarder la porte longtemps après qu'elle se fut refermée avant de se tourner vers Dembe.

« Va préparer la voiture. Nous ramenons l'agent Keen chez elle. »

Dembe sortit à la suite de Ressler, laissant Red et Lizzie seuls.

Red soupira et regarda enfin sa compagne de ses yeux tristes et fatigués.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide pour vous habiller ? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Ah. Ils étaient revenus au vouvoiement. Liz en ressentit une inexplicable tristesse. Elle secoua la tête et agrippa la poignée située au-dessus de son lit pour se redresser et s'asseoir. Un vertige l'accueillit et elle grimaça en attendant que la pièce cesse de tourner autour d'elle. Red l'observait avec inquiétude mais gardait curieusement ses distances. Elle le trouvait froid avec elle depuis son réveil. Peut-être souffrait-il lui aussi.

« Votre tête… ça va ?

- Ça ira. Il paraît que j'ai eu de la chance. A quelques centimètres près, je perdais mon œil. »

Il n'en dirait pas plus. Elle rejeta la couverture et se leva avec précaution. La blouse hospitalière dont elle avait été affublée était ouverte dans son dos et elle sentit un vent coulis se faufiler jusqu'à ses fesses, la faisant frissonner. L'air grave, Red lui tendit ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce pour lui permettre de s'habiller en toute intimité.

**oooOoOooo**

L'impétrant avançait avec terreur dans la pièce carrée cernée de draperies noires. Torse-nu, une lourde corde de chanvre nouée autour du cou, il marchait lentement vers le cercueil, flanqué de quatre hommes portant de longues épées effilées à la ceinture. La lumière ténue des bougies renforçait le côté macabre de la scène et il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que devant lui se découvrait le crime dont il devait se disculper. Un corps recouvert d'un tablier blanc reposait dans la bière, mains croisées sur le torse. Le visage, caché par un mouchoir ensanglanté, était parfaitement immobile et aucun souffle n'animait le carré de tissu.

L'impétrant avait peur. Peur de n'être pas digne. Peur de ne pas être capable de convaincre ses Frères de son innocence. Que se passerait-il s'ils ne le croyaient pas ? Il regarda le vieil homme assis à son pupitre se lever et, le regard flamboyant, se diriger à pas lents vers la Chambre du Milieu. Il s'approcha de leur Frère trahi et le regarda avec tristesse avant de reporter son attention sur le Compagnon. Celui-ci sentit l'un des hommes situés derrière lui saisir la corde qui lui serrait le cou et la tirer avec suffisamment de force pour le faire reculer d'un pas.

« Compagnon, il faut que vous soyez bien téméraire pour vous présenter ici dans un moment où tous vos camarades nous sont à juste titre suspects, lui dit soudain le Vénérable d'une voix basse et tendue. Les marques de douleur et de consternation que vous voyez répandues sur nos visages ; le deuil qui nous environne ; ces tristes débris renfermés dans un cercueil, tout doit vous peindre l'image de la mort ; et encore, si cette mort eut été l'effet de la cause ordinaire de la nature, nous nous plaindrions sans doute ; mais nous n'aurions pas un crime à punir et un ami à venger. »

Il garda le silence quelques instants puis s'approcha et planta ses yeux d'un bleu limpide dans les siens.

« Dites-moi, avez-vous trempé dans cet horrible attentat ? Êtes-vous du nombre des infâmes Compagnons qui l'ont commis ? »

L'impétrant commençait à paniquer. Ils allaient le percer à jour. Ils allaient comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt et qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. La gorge sèche, il déglutit avec peine. Les paroles rituelles lui échappaient. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait répondre.

C'est le moment que choisit le cadavre allongé dans le cercueil pour bouger et se relever lentement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le Compagnon s'apprêta à prendre enfin la parole pour se défendre de l'accusation lorsque la porte du Temple s'ouvrit avec fracas et que la lumière fut rallumée, rompant brusquement la mysticité du rituel.

« FBI ! hurla une voix. Personne ne bouge ! »

Le Compagnon, ahuri, tourna la tête en tous sens, ne sachant si cela faisait partie de la cérémonie de son passage au grade de Maître. Autour de lui, ses Frères ne brillaient pas davantage et affichaient des mines éberluées. Une colonne d'hommes en uniforme envahissait le Temple, arme au poing, et mettait en joue les protagonistes du meurtre.

« William Alden, dit l'homme blond qui était entré en premier. Mettez les mains sur la tête. Je vous arrête pour enlèvement et séquestration d'agent. »

Il s'était avancé jusqu'au Vénérable et lui intima d'un geste de faire demi-tour. Il lui prit les mains et les lui attacha dans le dos à l'aide d'une paire de menottes sous les regards consternés de tous les membres de la Loge. Puis il le saisit rudement par l'épaule et le conduisit au dehors dans un silence de mort.

Le Compagnon, l'épaisse corde toujours autour du cou, grelottant et frissonnant de stress, regarda partir son Vénérable en se demandant confusément si cela signifiait qu'il avait échoué.

**oooOoOooo**

Red ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Liz. Dembe s'adossa à la Lincoln noire avec laquelle il les avait emmenés chez la jeune femme et les regarda entrer dans la maison.

Liz fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle, désabusée. Elle avait oublié que sa maison, leur maison, à Tom et elle, était quasiment vide. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle se rendit dans le salon où leur vieux canapé l'attendait fidèlement, comme un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter.

Red la suivait à distance, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda Liz s'asseoir dans les coussins moelleux et défoncés du sofa et se tint devant elle sans bouger, inhabituellement silencieux.

« Asseyez-vous près de moi, Ray », demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, agent Keen. Je préfère vous laisser vous reposer. »

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Liz se leva comme une furie et lui courut après.

« Reddington ! Restez ici ! »

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

« Vous voici revenue à « Reddington », nota-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Comme vous à « agent Keen », rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Que se passe-t-il, Ray ? Depuis mon réveil, vous êtes plus froid et plus distant que je ne vous ai jamais vu l'être à mon égard. Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et, poussant un profond soupir, se retourna vers elle. Il darda sur elle son étrange regard asymétrique et pencha la tête sur le côté. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'imita et tous deux se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

- Lizzie, j'ai mal au crâne. Je ne suis pas en état de soutenir une conversation comme celle que vous attendez. Il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard.

- Asseyez-vous avec moi, Ray. Juste quelques instants. »

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et tapota les coussins à côté d'elle pour l'encourager.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, sourit-elle avec tristesse.

- Je sais », répondit-il en venant la rejoindre.

Il s'assit aussi loin d'elle que le lui permettait la largeur du sofa. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Elizabeth qu'elle essuya d'un geste brusque en reniflant discrètement.

« Vous devriez dormir, Lizzie. Vous êtes épuisée.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu une conversation sur ce qui s'est passé. Sur nous.

- Nous ? »

Il releva la tête et regarda ailleurs en faisant une moue contrariée.

« Oui, nous, Raymond Reddington ! Après ce qui s'est passé chez Jorel d'abord, puis dans cette cave, tu pensais que je te laisserais t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

- Les choses ont changé, Lizzie. Je ne pense pas qu'à l'heure actuelle il soit approprié qu'il y ait un « nous », si tant est qu'il y en ait jamais eu un. »

Elle encaissa stoïquement sa remarque mais sentit ses yeux la picoter un peu plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Red avait raison, elle était épuisée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment, pour eux deux, d'avoir cette conversation. Mais elle ne demandait pas grand-chose. Juste la confirmation du basculement qu'il y avait eu dans leur relation et de la promesse qu'elle pourrait évoluer vers quelque chose d'autre. Or cela n'en prenait pas le chemin. Elle le regarda, si loin et si méfiant et douta tout à coup que lui veuille s'engager dans le genre de rapport qu'elle envisageait. Pourtant… ces baisers… sa déclaration…

« Tu m'as parlé dans cette cave, dit-elle timidement.

- Je me souviens.

- Pensais-tu ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Jusqu'au dernier mot, oui. »

Enfin il la regarda. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Liz s'était attendue. C'était le regard d'un homme aux aguets, d'un homme blessé et, au-delà, le regard du criminel calculateur qu'il était. Le regard d'un homme qui savait prendre une décision, si douloureuse fut-elle. Une sonnerie discrète interrompit le silence glacial qui s'immisçait entre eux, les dévorant comme un chancre. Red fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir l'un de ses téléphones prépayés et consulta sa messagerie, le visage fermé.

« Je devrais y aller, Elizabeth. Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part. Je vais te faire pleurer et je n'aurai même pas la satisfaction d'imaginer une réconciliation. »

Il se leva et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la sortie. Liz le regarda partir, abasourdie.

« Raymond ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu m'as fait des promesses dans cette cave, lorsque nous étions en train de mourir tous les deux ! Et maintenant que nous en sommes sortis, tu fais semblant de rien et tu t'enfuis ! Tu t'enfuis ! »

Elle l'avait rattrapé et agrippé par la manche de sa veste pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Il baissa la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard glacé.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Lizzie ? s'emporta-t-il subitement. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu me demandes. J'ai cru te perdre, bon sang ! Quand Dembe nous a sorti de cette cave et qu'il m'a forcé à te lâcher, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Morte, Lizzie ! A cause de moi ! Tu ne vois donc pas que, si je m'oublie au point de me rapprocher de toi plus que de raison, tu deviendras une cible pour tous mes ennemis ? Tu es déjà une faiblesse pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été mais, tant que nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, j'ai toujours pu composer avec ça. Si je fais de toi ma compagne, si je montre à mes ennemis à quel point tu comptes pour moi, je te condamne ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, merde !

- Et si moi je m'en fiche, Ray ? cria-t-elle à son tour. Et si moi je suis prête à courir le risque ? Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi, Ray, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule. Et moi je veux plus. Je veux retrouver le Ray de cette nuit, celui qui me chuchotait qu'il m'aime à l'oreille.

- Nous étions à deux doigts de mourir, Lizzie, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu as menti ? Que tu m'as raconté n'importe quoi ? Si c'est le cas, Red, tu aurais mieux fait de ne rien me dire du tout. Quand je pense que je t'ai cru ! J'étais si bien dans tes bras ! Même aux portes de la mort, j'avais confiance en toi. »

Elle le frappait de son bras valide, de façon désordonnée et confuse, comme une enfant déçue et blessée.

« C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! explosa-t-elle. A cause de toi si Tom est venu dans ma vie. A cause de toi s'il a fait semblant de m'aimer et m'a épousée. Quand je pense que toute ma vie est un mensonge et que c'est toi le responsable ! »

Elle laissa brusquement sortir toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée depuis près d'un an. Elle se vida sans s'inquiéter de savoir si ses paroles allaient ou non blesser. Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait simplement qu'il ait aussi mal qu'elle.

« Depuis que tu fais partie de ma vie, Red, j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je ne sais plus où je vais ni ce que je dois faire. Tu es là, à tout gérer à ma place, à faire comme si je n'avais pas le moindre choix, comme si tout était écrit à l'avance par toi ! Tu te fous de ce que je ressens, tant que ça sert tes intérêts. Je ne t'intéresse pas au-delà des profits que tu peux tirer de notre collaboration. J'ai été tellement aveugle de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose ! »

Elle le frappait toujours avec cette nervosité propre aux femmes en colère. Si lui-même n'avait pas été si exaspéré, il en aurait volontiers souri. Il lui prit brusquement la main pour la faire cesser et la repoussa.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que je fasse tout ça ?! Je veille sur toi depuis plus longtemps que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Je t'ai observée et admirée. Je t'ai vue grandir. Je t'ai vue mûrir. Je t'ai vue faire des erreurs dont j'aurais voulu te protéger. Mais je t'ai laissée faire tes choix. Je l'ai toujours fait. Ces derniers mois, il fallait que je me rapproche de toi. Il fallait que tu saches que j'existe. Bon sang, tu ne vois pas que je t'aime, Lizzie ! »

Elle ne put retenir sa main. Sous l'impact de la gifle, la tête de Red tourna violemment vers la droite. Il regarda fixement le mur devant lui, sans ciller, tentant avec peine de ravaler les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Non, Red, dit-elle froidement. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Tu t'es imposé dans ma vie comme un bulldozer, en me retirant tout ce en quoi je croyais. Tu m'as enlevé mon père. Mon mari. Tu t'es arrangé pour que je te fasse confiance, pour que je me sente bien auprès de toi. En un an, tu es devenu le centre de mon existence. Tu m'as laissé croire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensées possibles. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu me rejettes au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de t'avoir près moi ? Tu es un monstre, Red. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tom. »

Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à ça. Red la regardait et voyait les larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour les essuyer.

Comme il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler et lui dire que tout irait bien. Comme avant.

Mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et ajouter encore à sa confusion. Il ne pouvait pas être proche d'elle. Il ne le pouvait plus, plus maintenant que ses ennemis connaissaient son existence. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il devait s'éloigner et recommencer à veiller sur elle depuis les ombres dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

« Va-t-en Ray, dit-elle en pleurant. Sors de ma vie. »

Il la regarda une dernière fois, savoura son doux visage que le chagrin avait rougi et gonflé, puis tourna les talons et sortit de chez elle sans se retourner.

Il avait une affaire en cours et une cible à offrir à sa colère.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

* * *

><p>William Alden sourit en levant son verre ballon. Il contempla le liquide carmin qui tournoyait lentement en accrochant la paroi. Un léger dépôt se déposa au fond du verre lorsqu'il cessa son mouvement et il but une longue gorgée de cette cuvée exceptionnelle. Il ferma les yeux et en savoura le goût âpre et lourd, caractéristique de la vigne issu d'un domaine bordelais.<p>

Le FBI l'avait interrogé pendant deux heures avant que son avocat ne parvienne à le faire sortir de leur bureau. Ils avaient prétendu qu'un de leur agent, une certaine Elizabeth Keen, avait été enlevée et séquestrée dans l'un de ses vignobles. Il fit encore tourner le vin pour le faire respirer, contrarié. Comment avaient-ils retrouvé la jeune femme ? Et comment avaient-ils fait le rapprochement avec lui ?

Une seule explication s'offrait à lui et elle ne lui plaisait pas : Ray était en vie. Bien sûr, le FBI n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné Raymond Reddington pendant son interrogatoire. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait qu'il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec l'un des criminels les plus recherchés du pays.

Même si l'évasion de Raymond semblait être l'explication la plus logique à ce brusque intérêt du FBI pour ses affaires, il peinait à le croire. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la cave, presque vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Red faisait pitié à voir. Faible, agonisant, enroulé autour de sa protégée comme si ses bras avaient pu la prémunir du manque d'oxygène. Une loque. Il avait réduit Raymond Reddington à l'état de pauvre chose impuissante et ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir autour de lui.

Mais si Ray était en vie… il but une nouvelle gorgée de son vin et déglutit avec peine. Si Ray était en vie, cela signifiait qu'il était à sa poursuite. Il devait partir de Washington le plus rapidement possible. Dire qu'il avait été arrêté en plein rite de passage au grade de Maître du plus jeune sénateur de l'Assemblée. Quelle honte pour la Loge. Il ne doutait pas que des discussions en faveur d'élections anticipées étaient déjà en cours parmi ses Frères pour l'évincer avec discrétion de son poste de Vénérable. Il avait donc perdu cette influence-ci également. Heureusement qu'il avait d'autres cordes à son arc et bien des moyens de faire valoir son pouvoir auprès des grands de ce monde.

A ce propos, il était surpris de l'absence de nouvelles de la part de Jorel. L'homme n'était pas téméraire malgré sa folie et l'évasion de Reddington aurait dû suffire à le faire sortir de son trou. Il ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas : il ne voulait en aucun cas que quiconque puisse faire un rapprochement entre lui et ce cinglé d'Otal. Surtout pas le FBI. Surtout pas Red, même si cela semblait désormais inévitable.

Il observa son verre presque vide et se retourna pour prendre la bouteille numérotée par ses soins. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup et il en savourait chaque goutte. Son regard se posa sur la table où il était certain d'avoir posé la bouteille et il constata, interdit, qu'elle avait disparu. Il la chercha des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, sentant une angoisse sourde s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit.

« Je ne comprends décidément pas ce que tu trouves à ce pinard », dit une voix grave et basse en provenance de son fauteuil Renaissance plongé dans l'ombre.

Reddington s'avança légèrement dans le fauteuil et alluma la lampe de lecture qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Alden sursauta en le voyant et se figea, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Red s'était servi un verre de vin et, comme Alden avant lui, il le fit tourner lentement, d'un geste souple du poignet, avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée.

« Sans saveur, ni caractère, dit-il avec dédain en regardant l'étiquette de la bouteille. Un peu comme ta femme, si je me souviens bien. »

Il reposa le verre sur la table basse et se leva lentement pour se diriger vers Alden. Celui-ci s'étonna que son esprit puisse s'attarder à remarquer que, contrairement à son habitude, Reddington portait un jeans et un pull à col roulé sous une veste décontractée.

« Que fais-tu ici, Ray ? Tu es venu me tuer ? Le FBI surveille ma maison, tu sais ? Au moindre coup de feu, ils débarqueront ici.

- Le FBI est le cadet de tes soucis, Bill.

- N'approche pas, Raymond !

- Ou sinon quoi ? », demanda Red sans cesser d'avancer.

Alden se précipita vers le buffet qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et prit le revolver qui y était posé. Il le braqua en tremblant sur Reddington et recula de quelques pas.

« Je vais tirer, Ray ! Ne m'oblige pas à le faire. »

Red s'arrêta et leva les mains en affectant une mine ennuyée. Il fit une moue contrariée et regarda autour de lui avec des hochements de tête exagérés, comme s'il s'adressait à des témoins invisibles et les prenait à partie. Alden avait encore reculé en direction du téléphone et s'était emparé du combiné. Il peinait à composer un numéro sans cesser de menacer son ennemi.

« Qui appelles-tu là, Bill ? Le FBI ou Jorel ? Tu es conscient que ni l'un ni l'autre ne viendront ? »

William Alden tenait le téléphone contre son oreille. Une sonnerie répétitive lui indiquant que son correspondant était injoignable se fit entendre et il raccrocha, excédé.

« Oups. Occupé », plaisanta Red sans bouger.

Alden le mit en joue et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La cuisine n'était pas loin. S'il pouvait la rejoindre, il ne serait pas loin de la porte de derrière. Il pourrait s'enfuir et aviser après. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre Reddington. La confiance que celui-ci affichait malgré la menace d'une arme pointée sur lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul. Raymond Reddingon ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et enragea de le voir si plein d'assurance et de calme alors que lui-même, pourtant en position de force, frôlait l'apoplexie.

« Tu faisais moins le fier dans la cave, Ray. Comment va la jeune Keen ? »

Red pencha la tête sur le côté, son expression reflétant soudain une rage démente qui menaçait de déborder. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, puis il reprit son affabilité coutumière.

« Attention la tête, Bill », dit-il d'un air faussement affecté.

Alden cilla sans comprendre puis s'écroula sous le coup que lui asséna Dembe, sorti de la cuisine. Reddington rejoignit son ami et contempla l'homme inconscient à leurs pieds.

« Bonsoir, Raymond, lança Mr Kaplan de sa voix rocailleuse en entrant dans le salon.

- Bonsoir, Kate répondit Red en lui prenant les mains avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue parcheminée.

- Vous vous assagissez avec l'âge, mon cher, constata-t-elle en regardant à son tour Alden étendu au sol. Pas de sang, ni de cervelle éparpillée partout. Je vais finir par ne plus avoir besoin de travailler. Vous vous passerez bientôt de mes services.

- Que ferais-je sans vous, Mr Kaplan ? dit Red avec amusement.

- Des bêtises, Raymond. Assurément. »

Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Alden et ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir une petite trousse noire fermée par une fermeture éclair. Elle y prit une seringue et, après en avoir expulsé l'air, piqua l'aiguille à travers les vêtements d'Alden, directement dans son muscle fessier.

« Voilà qui vous offre une bonne heure de dodo.

- Parfait. Juste le temps qu'il faut pour nous rendre dans son antre secret.

- Nous y avons déjà fait amener l'autre, lui apprit-elle d'un ton égal en se relevant.

- Parfait. Rien ne vaut les réunions de famille. »

Red ferma soudain les yeux et se massa la tempe droite en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. Kaplan fouilla dans sa mallette et sortit un flacon de médicaments. Elle en fit tomber un dans sa main décharnée et le tendit à son employeur.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Opium et caféine, avec un peu de paracétamol. »

Red secoua la tête.

« Non, Kate. Je dois être en possession de toutes mes facultés pour ce qui va suivre. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être à moitié ensuqué.

- Ne m'insultez pas, Raymond. Vous avez une résistance aux drogues que je n'ai jamais rencontrée chez aucune autre personne. Ceci sera juste assez fort pour soulager votre migraine. Faites-moi confiance. »

Haussant les épaules, Red prit le comprimé et retourna vers le fauteuil à haut dossier où il avait laissé la bouteille de vin. Il se resservit le fond d'un verre et l'avala d'un trait pour faire passer le médicament. Il grimaça en sentant le goût rugueux et piquant caractéristique d'un vin trop riche en tanins et regarda une nouvelle fois la bouteille en secouant lentement la tête. Puis il la reposa, prenant soin de la laisser à la lumière. Il caressa l'étiquette qui ne portait pour toute mention que les mots « Laura n° 8 ».

« Trouvez le dernier, Mr Kaplan.

- Mr Vargas fait de son mieux, monsieur, répondit Kaplan de son ton calme.

- Qu'il fasse plus. Je les veux tous.

- Vous les aurez, Raymond. »

Il hocha la tête et Kate Kaplan sortit de la pièce, escortant les hommes qui étaient venus enlever le corps de William Alden. Reddington s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Dembe l'arrêta avec douceur.

« Raymond, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rendre ça. C'est l'hôpital qui me les a remis. »

Red baissa les yeux vers les mains de son ami. Il tenait une enveloppe de papier kraft fermée. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avant d'en contempler l'intérieur d'un air absent. Sans un mot, il y plongea la main et en ressortit un anneau simple et ouvragé en or blanc. Il le fit tourner entre son pouce et son index et le fixa avec une indescriptible mélancolie dans le regard.

« Ray ? demanda Dembe avec inquiétude.

- Je crois que je l'ai perdue, Dembe. »

Il fit glisser l'alliance le long de son annulaire gauche et serra le poing, enfonçant profondément ses ongles courts et manucurés dans la paume de sa main. Il soupira et leva des yeux trop brillants vers son garde du corps.

« Allons-y mon ami. »

**oooOoOooo**

Des murmures, tout près de lui. Une odeur familière de terre, d'humidité et de sucre derrière l'entêtant effluve douceâtre du vin. Il était chez lui. Dans sa cave personnelle. Qui avait su ? Comment ?

Prudemment, Alden ouvrit les yeux. De prime abord, il ne vit rien. Il faisait sombre et son corps engourdi était tourné vers le mur de pierres de taille qui fermait le cellier. Progressivement, sa vue s'habitua à l'obscurité et, en se contorsionnant pour se retourner, il distingua des silhouettes floues en train de farfouiller dans sa réserve privée.

« Regarde ça, Dembe : mes deux caisses de Château Angélus ! Ce vieux rat les a embarquées chez lui ! »

Il se souvint. Reddington. Jorel. Le FBI.

Il gémit, attirant l'attention des deux hommes. Il vit Reddington se tourner lentement vers lui et l'observer avec intérêt.

« Ah, Dembe, notre hôte est réveillé, dirait-on. Alors, Bill, prêt pour une balade ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait, son homme de main s'était avancé vers Alden et le releva sans ménagement pour le mettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Le vieux maître de chai tituba, retenu par la poigne du jeune noir, et fut poussé brutalement vers la porte menant aux vignobles sacrés.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu cachais dans cet endroit, William, dit Red d'un ton enjoué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir assez d'importance pour un qu'homme tel que toi, qui a déjà tout, veuille le protéger avec autant d'acharnement ? Oh, bien sûr, je sais que tu commerces avec quelques cinglés parmi les plus riches de ce monde, mais jamais, jamais, je n'aurais imaginé ce genre de vice chez toi. Chez Jorel, peut-être. Mais toi ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit enclot à l'abri des regards, sur un terrain où s'épanouissaient une centaine de pieds de vignes âgés et maigrichons.

« Bill…, continua Red en marchant au milieu des vignes rabougries. Ce vin n'est même pas bon, mon vieux ! »

Il s'approcha d'un groupe de cinq vignes plantées en cercle autour d'un monticule de terre. Le premier pied de vigne avait une étiquette. Red la souleva et, braquant sa lampe torche, lut l'inscription qui y était rédigée à la plume, dans une calligraphie ampoulée.

« Laura. 1996 »

La photo d'une femme blonde, dans la cinquantaine, lui souriait avec tristesse sous des yeux noisette fatigués et apathiques. Red releva la tête et regarda Alden avec attention.

« C'est avec elle que tu as commencé n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour l'avoir près de moi encore quelques années, Ray », se défendit Alden d'une voix misérable.

Red déambula parmi les pieds, lisant ça et là d'autres étiquettes, toutes accompagnées de photographies, pour la plupart tirées d'un polaroïd. Certaines lui firent froncer les sourcils, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il revint vers Alden et Dembe et s'arrêta devant un trou profond qui semblait avoir été creusé récemment dans de la terre encore meuble. Les vignes qui le bordaient étaient très petites et paraissaient aussi vieilles que les autres. Il prit l'étiquette que portait l'une d'entre elle et lut à voix haute.

« Raymond Reddington. 2014. (il leva la tête et scruta Alden, les yeux étrécis) Un peu présomptueux, Bill. »

Il arracha le bout de papier sepia auquel était attachée une photo de lui prise de toute évidence au cours de sa période de captivité avec Lizzie. Il regarda le portrait de cet homme hâve et émacié qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, s'attardant sur la partie du visage d'Elizabeth qui se devinait à côté du sien et le déchira sans un mot. A pas lents, il revint vers les deux hommes.

« Ce que je vois ici permet de répondre à bien des questions sur certaines disparitions mystérieuses. Qui prend ce genre de décisions, Bill ? Toi ? »

- Parfois oui, répondit l'autre, abattu. Il arrive aussi que quelqu'un me passe une commande, disons, spéciale.

- Quelqu'un comme Jorel ?

- Tu connais Jorel et son amour pour les enfants, acquiesça Alden d'un ton neutre. Il m'est arrivé de lui rendre ce service pour lui permettre de les savourer encore longtemps après leur mort.

- Et comment vis-tu avec ça ? », demanda Red d'un air dégoûté en se remémorant malgré lui la photo d'un trop jeune garçon exsangue et famélique qui ornait l'une des vignes.

Alden haussa les épaules.

« Je me contente de répondre à une certaine forme de demande, mon ami. Peux-tu t'imaginer plus belle preuve de respect pour quelqu'un que de boire le vin issu de son corps défunt ?

- Nous avons sans doute une conception différente du respect, Bill. »

Alden soupira et se redressa péniblement sous la poigne de Dembe.

« Tu aurais fait un cru exceptionnel, Ray. Les bouteilles se seraient vendues une fortune.

- Je suppose que je dois m'en sentir flatté…

- Essaie un instant d'imaginer le plaisir qu'auraient éprouvé tes ennemis à boire l'essence de Raymond Reddington…

- Je n'aime mieux pas. »

Red s'était suffisamment rapproché d'Alden pour sentir l'odeur de sa peur qui commençait à sourdre, tel un voile rance, sous son eau de Cologne luxueuse.

« Tu vas me tuer, Ray ? demanda William Alden d'une voix qu'il parvint presque à contrôler.

- Où est Jorel ?

- Ah… soupira Alden avec lassitude. Jorel. (il leva vers Red des yeux cernés et striés de rouge) Je ne crois pas qu'il soit aisé à trouver. Tu sais comme il lui est facile de disparaître. »

Un sourire insolent lui étira les lèvres.

« Il a eu un bon professeur.

- Le meilleur, confirma Red. Où est-il ?

- Je ne suis pas dans ses petits secrets.

- Tu l'étais pourtant assez pour t'allier à lui et me piéger. »

Alden haussa un sourcil.

« Nous avions un objectif en commun, rien de plus. Il a été si facile de t'attirer chez lui. Avec la jolie Keen en plus. Ray… (il secoua la tête, oubliant soudain sa position ô combien précaire) Quelle déchéance, Ray. Toute ta vie, tu as été d'une défiance maladive et, depuis quelques mois, tu accumules les imprudences.

- Où est Jorel ? répéta Red, peu enclin à continuer sur un sujet si sensible pour son ego.

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous, Raymond. Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? »

Red se pencha vers lui, amenant presque son front au contact de celui du Maître de Chai.

« Oui », répondit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Alden frémit légèrement avant de se reprendre.

« Tu as trop besoin de moi. Tu veux Jorel et tu sais que je suis sans doute le seul à savoir où le trouver, dit-il, semblant vouloir changer de stratégie.

- Tu as tort.

- Je t'assure, Ray, paniqua-t-il. Je connais beaucoup de ses cachettes.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Red en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir où trouver Jorel. »

Aussitôt, comme si sa phrase avait été un signal attendu, deux hommes se présentèrent, trainant avec eux une femme minuscule qui se débattait frénétiquement en hurlant comme une furie. Alden la regarda arriver à leur hauteur, une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Ray ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Voyons, Bill, tu ne reconnais pas Lorène ? Dis bonjour, Lorène. »

Un torrent d'injures lui répondit et Red haussa les sourcils, amusé.

« Quel langage, Lorène ! dit-il en remuant l'index devant le nez de la jeune femme pulpeuse.

- Ray, tu es fou ! gronda Alden. Il va te tuer ! Il va tous nous tuer.

- Il t'arrachera la peau, Red ! Il t'ébouillantera et te désossera. Il va t'ouvrir le ventre et laisser tes entrailles se répandre, encore fumantes, sur les braises brûlantes !

- Quelqu'un a encore trop lu le Marquis de Sade, je vois…, ironisa Reddington. Où est-il, Lorène ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Pourquoi personne ne comprend-il que je n'aime pas cette réponse ? »

Il souleva sa veste et saisit le revolver qu'il avait coincé à l'arrière de son jeans. Il le braqua sur Lorène et, sans prévenir, lui tira une balle dans la jambe. La femme hurla et s'écroula entre les bras de ses gardiens, perdant d'un coup toute sa morgue et sa dignité. Red se pencha et lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à soulever la tête pour le regarder.

« Où est-il, Lorène ? Où est Jorel ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… », pleurnicha-t-elle.

Red ne la laissa pas finir et, visant à peine, tira une nouvelle fois, l'atteignant au bras. Lorène geignit et se tordit en tous sens malgré la poigne de des geôliers, pleurant de rage et de douleur.

« Je demande pourtant poliment, Lorène, dit Red d'un ton patient.

- Ray, je t'en prie…, commença Alden, pétrifié.

- Ton tour viendra, Bill », murmura Reddington sans se retourner, son attention entièrement focalisée sur Lorène.

La femme le regardait avec terreur, les yeux brillants de larme de souffrance. Elle connaissait Reddington. Elle savait que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Si elle ne parlait pas, il continuerait à la torturer, prenant un grand soin à n'abimer que des endroits qui ne mettraient pas sa vie en péril immédiat. Et il n'hésiterait pas à employer des moyens plus radicaux si elle persistait à se taire. Il n'ignorait ni ses faiblesses, ni ses peurs. Son corps. Son visage. Son apparence. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en menaçant son intégrité esthétique. Elle accordait tant d'importance à des choses tellement futiles que c'en était frustrant. Mais elle était ainsi. Elle comprit que son frère, son cher frère, ne pouvait la protéger de tout. Et certainement pas de Raymond Reddington. En un instant, elle prit sa décision.

« Il est à la Nouvelle Orléans, chuchota-t-elle, honteuse de trahir le secret de Jorel.

- Où à la Nouvelle Orléans ? demanda Red d'une voix sourde.

- L'hôtel Monteleone, dans Royal Street », intervint Alden.

Red se retourna enfin vers lui et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Regardez qui essaye de sauver les meubles… grinça-t-il.

- Tu ne l'y trouveras pas, Red, reprit Lorène dans un regain de superbe. C'est lui qui vous dénichera, toi et Elizabeth. Il la sautera devant tes yeux et elle aimera ça.

- Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta gueule, Lorène, soupira Red avec ennui. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu jouis sous les coups de rein asthéniques de ton frère que tout le monde doit apprécier. »

Il la vit prendre son élan et elle lui cracha un jet de salive épais à la figure. Il se recula, contrarié, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir avec lequel il s'essuya soigneusement. Il observa fixement Lorène pendant quelques secondes puis leva les yeux pour regarder l'un des mercenaires qui encadrait la jeune femme. Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête et les deux hommes trainèrent Lorène vers le trou qui avait été originellement creusé à son intention. Ils l'y balancèrent avec force et il entendit le bruit mat que fit son corps en atterrissant deux mètres cinquante plus bas. Un craquement d'os qui se brise accompagna sa chute et elle se mit à hurler comme un porc à l'abattoir, pleurant et suppliant Red de la faire sortir.

Reddington se tourna vers Alden qui tremblait comme une feuille et fit mine de s'approcher de lui. Les beuglements désespérés de Lorène redoublèrent de puissance, le coupant dans son mouvement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et, reprenant le revolver qu'il avait enfoncé dans son jeans, se dirigea vers la fosse.

« Ta gueule, Lorène, dit-il froidement en lui tirant une balle dans la tête.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent net et Alden sentit un violent frisson secouer son vieux corps. Il ne se faisait désormais plus aucune illusion quant à son sort. Reddington était en pleine vendetta et il savait que, lorsque cela arrivait, il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois tous ses ennemis éliminés. Il aurait dû prendre la mesure le danger qu'il y avait à devenir l'ennemi avoué de Reddington. Il avait été sot de croire que l'influence et l'argent de Jorel pouvait le protéger d'un homme comme lui. Quel gâchis.

Il regarda les quelques pieds de vigne qui charriaient encore le sang et l'énergie vitale de son épouse.

Laura.

Qu'aurait-elle pensé de ce qu'il était devenu ?

Il secoua la tête. Qu'importait. Il allait mourir cette nuit. Il vit Raymond reporter son attention sur lui. Il s'approcha, la tête inclinée dans une mimique qu'Alden lui avait toujours vu faire au cours de leurs nombreuses années d'une collaboration fructueuse. Il se souvint s'être demandé à une époque s'il ne souffrait pas d'un torticolis chronique, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un tic pérenne. Il en avait ri plus d'une fois avec lui. Sans le vouloir, il l'imita et pencha la tête à l'oblique, mettant leurs yeux à niveau.

« Tu as signé ta perte, Ray, dit-il avec gravité. Lorène avait raison : si ce n'est pas Jorel, un autre partira à la recherche d'Elizabeth et se servira d'elle pour t'atteindre. Si Jorel et moi savions pour elle, tu peux être sûr que d'autres savent aussi. Tu peux être sûr qu'_il_ le sait. »

D'un nouveau signe de la tête, Red intima à ses hommes de l'emmener à son tour vers la fosse béante.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Lizzie, Ray ? », parvint encore à dire Alden avant d'être jeté sans ménagement au fond du trou humide.

Il cria le temps que dura sa chute et atterrit durement sur le sol meuble. Lorraine gisait à côté de lui, aussi désarticulée qu'une poupée de chiffons, le front percé d'un trou sanglant. Il leva les yeux et vit le Concierge du Crime s'approcher du bord, les bras dans le dos, un intérêt poli sur le visage.

« Réfléchis, Raymond ! Je peux te protéger !

- Non, Bill. Tu ne peux pas, répondit calmement Reddington.

- Il t'aura, Ray.

- Pas si c'est moi qui le trouve avant. »

Il recula hors de la vue d'Alden, s'attirant des cris déchirants et paniqués de la part de celui-ci. Aussitôt, les deux hommes de main s'approchèrent, pelle à la main, et entreprirent de remplir la fosse de terre. Alden, comprenant quelle était sa sentence, hurla plus fort, tentant vainement d'attirer l'attention de Reddington.

Le remplissage de la tombe prit une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle Red écouta William Alden essayer de marchander, puis le menacer avant finalement de le supplier. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que la tête hors de terre, seuls des sons inarticulés et véhéments sortaient de sa bouche à moitié remplie de fange. Red le regarda disparaître, vit ses yeux terrifiés contempler la lente montée de terre, pelletée après pelletée, et perdre subitement leur éclat de vie juste avant d'être eux-mêmes recouverts.

Il resta face à la fosse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement comblée et, une fois Alden définitivement enterré, il se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement, Dembe sur les talons. Ils sortirent du domaine viticole et regagnèrent la Lincoln noire qui patientait, moteur allumé, prête à démarrer. Dembe remercia l'homme qui était resté en poste et prit place au volant. Red s'installa derrière lui et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre. Puis il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro de mémoire.

« L'hôtel Monteleone, Nouvelle Orléans »

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche et contempla l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire, la faisant tourner silencieusement, absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Ray ? », demanda Dembe en l'observant dans le rétroviseur.

Reddington tourna le poignet pour regarder sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Dans moins d'une heure, il pouvait être à Washington D.C..

« Emmène-moi chez elle, Dembe. »


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

* * *

><p>La lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Red regardait la fenêtre à l'étage, espérant voir une ombre ou une manifestation quelconque de la présence de Lizzie mais, depuis dix bonne minutes qu'il patientait, rien n'était venu lui indiquer qu'elle était réveillée.<p>

Il craignait de venir troubler sa quiétude, bien qu'il doutât qu'après leur dispute elle ait pu trouver le sommeil. Lui-même ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'elle lui avait dit et regrettait la froideur avec laquelle il l'avait traitée. Cela avait été indispensable, il le savait. Les dernières paroles d'Alden l'avaient conforté dans son choix. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher davantage de Lizzie sans les mettre tous les deux en danger. Que lui avait-elle dit, lors de l'enquête sur le Freelancer, dans ce restaurant de Montréal ? Qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir de relation intime qui le fragiliserait et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était, à l'époque, si circonspect à son égard. C'était le tout début de leur rencontre et elle l'avait déjà parfaitement cerné. Il avait alors cru pouvoir gérer ses émotions vis-à-vis d'elle. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher autant. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ceci arriver. La narguer, flirter. Il avait joué un jeu dangereux pendant un an dont ils payaient le prix aujourd'hui. A à cause de sa négligence, ils souffraient aujourd'hui tous les deux.

Mais si délectables que soient ces considérations dans leur morosité, il ne pouvait rester sur le désordre dont il était à l'origine.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit dans l'air froid du milieu de la nuit. Il tourna la tête et regarda la maison située juste en face de celle d'Elizabeth, là où il avait installé l'un de ses hommes pour la surveiller. Il le vit à la fenêtre et lui fit signe, d'un bref hochement de la tête, qu'il prenait le relais pour la nuit. Dembe l'avait rejoint et se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

« Veux-tu que je t'attende, Ray ? demanda-t-il de sa surprenante voix calme et douce, si apaisante dans les moments de doute.

- Non. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Cela pourrait prendre du temps. Rentre et tiens-toi prêt à accueillir Jorel.

- Tu es sûr, Ray ? Votre dernière discussion vous a fait du mal à tous les deux. Veux-tu vraiment remuer le couteau dans la plaie si tôt ? »

Red secoua la tête, l'air perdu.

« J'ai besoin de la revoir, Dembe. Même si c'est la dernière fois. Si elle me demande de partir et de ne plus jamais chercher à la retrouver, je le ferai, mais je dois la revoir. Maintenant. »

Dembe posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Il lui faut du temps, Ray. Son mari est mort et elle vient à peine de te pardonner pour Sam. »

Reddington leva vers lui des yeux tristes et fatigués.

« Tu es sage, mon ami. Bien plus sage que je ne le suis. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette plaie suppurer entre moi et Lizzie. Il faut crever l'abcès.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise.

- Il est trop tard pour ce genre de conseils. »

Dembe acquiesça et lui ouvrit le coffre dans lequel se trouvaient les deux cartons de Château Angélus. Red les souleva en étouffant un juron d'effort et se dirigea vers la maison d'Elizabeth. Dembe le regarda s'éloigner et prit son téléphone portable. Il appuya sur la touche d'un numéro préenregistré et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur décroche. Une voix faible et éraillée lui répondit.

« Elizabeth ? C'est Dembe. »

Red posa les caisses de vin sur le muret qui jouxtait la porte et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs. Il batailla quelques secondes pour trouver la bonne et l'introduisit dans la serrure qu'il déverrouilla. Il était honteux d'avoir subtilisé les clefs de Lizzie pour en faire un double mais sa paranoïa n'aurait pas pu supporter moins. Il ouvrit la porte, reprit les cartons pesants et entra. Il referma la porte du bout du pied et s'avança jusqu'au salon pour poser les caisses à côté du canapé. Il poussa un soupir en se redressant et fit craquer sa nuque. Dans la poche intérieure de sa veste se trouvait encore l'enveloppe kraft dans laquelle l'hôpital avait rangé leurs effets personnels. Il l'ouvrit et la secoua légèrement pour faire bouger le collier inestimable qu'il avait acheté pour elle vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Au fond, il devinait l'alliance assortie qu'il lui avait offerte pour jouer leur rôle de jeunes mariés. Dénicher le collier chez Jorel avait été une chance insolente et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de la façon qu'avait eue Lizzie de le remercier. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir à cet instant. Il déposa l'enveloppe sur les caisses, puis il revint sur ses pas et verrouilla la porte à double tour.

Il se retourna vers l'escalier menant à l'étage et vit la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il prit une longue inspiration, ne sachant exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Toute sa vie, chacune de ses actions avait été menée après un raisonnement mûri et réfléchi. Cette nuit, pour la première fois, il agissait sans plan, sans autre raison que son désir de la voir, de la sentir, de la toucher. Cette nuit, il agissait comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. Et il savait que, d'une certaine manière, il n'y en aurait pas.

Il monta les marches avec précaution, se voulant plus silencieux que la nuit. Il avait l'impression effrayante que les battements effrénés de son cœur et le rugissement du sang résonnant dans ses tempes le trahissaient tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la chambre de Lizzie. Arrivé devant la porte close, il eut un instant d'hésitation. La main posée sur la poignée, il se figea, croyant entendre une voix. Il s'approcha et colla son oreille au bois massif. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Elizabeth parlait avec quelqu'un. Sans doute au téléphone, puisqu'il n'entendait pas son interlocuteur. Et s'il la dérangeait ? S'il interrompait un moment qu'elle souhaitait intime ?

Sans réfléchir, il tourna la clenche et entra. Elizabeth était allongée sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle tenait son bras plâtré contre elle, attaché en écharpe autour de son cou. En l'entendant, elle tourna vivement vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Ses joues rouges et mouillées étaient les seuls endroits colorés dans sa face pâle et fatiguée et ses yeux, lourdement cernés, accusaient la douleur et le chagrin des dernières heures. Elle l'observa sans ciller, le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Merci, Dembe », dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants sans bouger. Seuls les discrets reniflements de Liz troublaient le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Enfin, Red s'avança et s'approcha du grand lit à pas mesurés. Il s'assit au bord du matelas, à côté d'Elizabeth, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses jambes nues. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt ample et d'un short léger qui en dévoilait plus que Red n'aurait osé rêver. Il laissa son regard se promener sur elle avant de remonter vers son visage défait. Son cœur chavira à la vue des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues et il leva la main pour les essuyer avec tendresse. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et, de sa bouche, effleura ses lèvres, goûtant la saveur salée de ses pleurs. Elle se redressa, cherchant un contact qu'il ne fut que trop heureux de lui donner.

Leurs bouches se mêlèrent, avides et impatientes, et il sentit rapidement sa langue venir taquiner la sienne. Elle avait bu de l'alcool : il sentait l'arôme amer du malt sur ses lèvres et devina qu'elle avait goûté ce whisky qu'il avait un jour laissé chez elle. Elle se colla à lui, écrasant ses seins contre sa poitrine, sa main droite s'agrippant à sa nuque et y caressant les cheveux courts qui la recouvraient. Il répondit à son baiser avec empressement et ses mains larges se glissèrent rapidement sous son T-shirt pour s'égarer sur son corps, explorant avec fièvre chaque recoin de son dos.

Taraudé par l'urgence de leur désir et l'envie brûlante de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, Red s'empara des bords du T-shirt et le souleva pour en débarrasser Lizzie. Elle leva le bras droit et le laissa la déshabiller, écartant autant qu'elle le put son coude plâtré pour lui faciliter le travail. Le T-shirt fut envoyé à terre et Red se recula pour la contempler. Ses doigts agrippèrent le short minuscule qui glissa dans un bruissement feutré le long des jambes fuselées de la jeune femme et elle fut rapidement nue devant lui, tremblante d'anticipation et de désir.

Sans un mot, ne la quittant pas des yeux, Reddington se leva et retira son pull, exposant son torse à la vue de Lizzie. Elle s'était souvent demandé, en voyant ses cols de chemise parfois largement ouverts, ce qu'il y avait dessous. Sous le costume chic et élégant. Sous la carapace de Raymond Reddington. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Il accusait son âge, bien sûr, mais sous l'embonpoint naissant se devinait un corps entretenu qui avait travaillé et s'était battu. Des cicatrices, certaines anciennes et d'autres plus récentes, marquaient sa peau à différents endroits, lui rappelant qui et ce qu'il était : un criminel. Un hématome s'épanouissait sous son foie, là où Otal l'avait frappé lorsqu'il était au sol, répondant à la partie droite de son visage, toujours marbrée de bleu et elle éprouva une colère fugitive et possessive à l'idée qu'elle avait failli le perdre la nuit dernière.

Descendant les yeux, elle observa, fascinée, la fine ligne de poils blonds qui descendait de son torse à la ceinture du pantalon et, bien qu'elle appréciât au plus haut point le spectacle inédit et délectable de Raymond Reddington torse-nu en jeans, elle fut soudain pressée qu'il l'enlève également. Il accéda à son souhait et se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements pour se retrouver à son tour entièrement nu face à elle, son sexe érigé trahissant le désir impérieux qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Elle se glissa sous les draps où il la rejoignit et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, chacun goûtant le plaisir de sentir le corps de l'autre pour la première fois. Les mains et les lèvres, insatiables, partirent à la conquête de nouveaux territoires, explorant inlassablement chaque centimètre carré de peau nue, savourant les sensations offertes par la découverte fébrile de l'objet de leur désir respectif. Ils se perdirent en caresses et en baisers, le souffle court et rauque d'excitation contenue.

Le plâtre gênait Lizzie dans cette position latérale et, sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers voraces, Red l'enferma étroitement dans ses bras pour la faire basculer sous lui, lui donnant la possibilité de libérer sa main droite. Elle en profita aussitôt pour se glisser vers son entrejambe et effleurer son sexe tendu. Il étouffa un gémissement contre sa peau et la serra plus fort, l'emprisonnant sous son corps massif. Lizzie remua son bassin contre ses hanches, l'excitant encore davantage.

Il se redressa légèrement et la regarda, les yeux brillants de désir. Jamais il n'avait vu Elizabeth Keen dans cet état. Le visage rose, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, la respiration haletante, elle était en plein lâcher-prise et le voulait, lui. Raymond Reddington.

Un violent frisson les agita tous deux lorsqu'il se glissa en elle avec douceur, goûtant enfin l'exquise chaleur de son intimité. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, appréciant de sentir ses muscles délicieusement resserrés autour de lui. Les yeux rivés à ceux de sa compagne, il commença à aller et venir en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

**oooOoOooo**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le jour filtrait à travers les persiennes. Il savait que quelque chose venait de le réveiller mais le lieu inhabituel dans lequel il se trouvait le désorienta temporairement. Dans ses bras se lovait le corps chaud d'Elizabeth. Son Elizabeth. Lizzie.

Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres alors même qu'il savait qu'ils venaient de faire une bêtise. Une très agréable bêtise.

Leur première étreinte avait été brève et passionnée, assouvissant le désir violent qui couvait entre eux depuis des mois. L'acte avait eu quelque chose de désespéré, conscients qu'ils étaient tous deux que cette première nuit ensemble serait également la dernière. Une fois l'urgence de jouir rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre passée, ils avaient trouvé l'énergie de recommencer, plus doucement, avec lenteur et passion et avaient laissé leur discernement au placard pour se déclarer un amour absolu et éternel de la plus belle façon qui soit.

« Je n'impose aucune limite à cet amour », lui avait-il dit dans la cave de Jorel. Non, aucune limite. Il était entièrement à elle et il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il en soit autrement.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, lui rappelant pourquoi il s'était éveillé. Il s'écarta à regret d'Elizabeth et se pencha vers son jeans, fouillant dans la poche où était censé se trouver l'objet du délit.

« Oui ?

_- Raymond._

- Mr Kaplan ?

_- Nous l'avons, monsieur._

- Bien, dit-il à voix basse, soucieux de ne pas déranger Lizzie.

_- Il est prêt si vous le souhaitez. »_

Red regarda le radio réveil posé à côté de lui. Six heures du matin. Il se sentait d'attaque pour une troisième fois, si Lizzie le lui permettait. A la seule pensée de pouvoir lui faire encore l'amour, son sexe s'agita, menaçant de se durcir une nouvelle fois.

« Demain, Kate. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

_- Il attendra, dit la voix sérieuse de Kaplan à l'autre bout du fil. Et… Raymond ? »_

Il garda le silence, la laissant parler.

_« Ne faites pas de bêtise._

- A demain, Kate », répondit-il dans un murmure avant de raccrocher.

Il laissa tomber le portable au sol et se retourna vers Lizzie. Couchée dos à lui, elle n'avait pas bougé et il fut presque déçu qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée. Il allait devoir le faire lui-même. Il s'approcha et se colla contre elle, prenant garde à ne pas brusquer son bras plâtré. La gestion de cet artifice avait été un challenge intéressant mais ils s'en étaient tous deux bien sortis. Il s'imagina une nouvelle nuit ensemble, sans ce plâtre et le regretta aussitôt. Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Il le savait. Cette nuit serait la seule. C'était une erreur de trop dans une série de maladresses et d'imprudences déjà trop longue. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui baisa la nuque avec douceur, plaquant son bassin contre ses fesses nues.

Demain les rattraperait bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure, seul avec elle dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il pouvait se permettre de tout oublier.

**oooOoOooo**

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de Red et ses tendres baisers dans le cou. Ses bras la serraient avec force, comme s'il avait voulu l'empêcher de se sauver. Elle ne se sauverait pas. Plus maintenant. Les poils de son torse contre son dos la piquaient un peu mais elle se retint de bouger, de peur qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle s'était réveillée en même temps que lui et avait entendu sa conversation avec Mr Kaplan. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il était allé faire hier soir, avant qu'il ne la rejoigne. Elle le connaissait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole depuis sa venue, elle savait. Il les avait vengés. Vengés de la souffrance physique, mais aussi et surtout de l'éclatante lucidité que cette histoire les avait forcés à avoir sur eux-mêmes et sur leur couple. La période des jeux et des flirts était terminée. Cette nuit serait la seule. Elle et Red le savaient avec une absolue et terrifiante certitude.

Elle voulait prolonger ce moment au-delà du raisonnable, figer le temps et l'enfermer dans une petite boîte et elle s'obligea à tout ressentir avec une acuité décuplée. Son odeur musquée, teintée de tabac et de malt, son souffle tiède sur sa peau, ses bras forts et rassurants épousant son corps, les battements de son cœur se calmant progressivement, pulsant au rythme du sien. Son sexe tendu contre ses fesses offertes. Leurs jambes entremêlées.

Elle ne voulait rien oublier de tout ça et le rangea dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle savait accessible. Ce serait sa bouée dans les moments de doute et de tristesse.

Pour l'instant, elle s'interdisait de penser. Elle ne voulait que profiter.

Plus tard, demain peut-être, elle poserait les questions qui fâchent. Demain, peut-être, elle trouverait le courage de lui demander tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Demain, peut-être, elle oserait lui parler des cicatrices qu'il avait dans le dos.

Demain les rattraperait bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure, seule avec lui dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle pouvait se permettre de tout oublier.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie jusque là et, n'oubliez pas, si vous avez envie de me faire part de votre ressenti sur cette fic, le bouton "review" est là pour ça !<strong>

**A bientôt dans mes autres publication, TBL ou autres !**


End file.
